Dark Angel
by ziggyzag433
Summary: Isabella is finall reunited with her brothers Logan and Victor and meets the X-Men and they soon move to Forks and meet everyones favorite Vampires and things come up FYI I suck at Summarys my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

"You are nothing you will never be anything!" he yelled

I could feel my anger boiling and when I was angry no one was safe I could feel that pinch so I turned around and stalked out the door.

"You keep walking!" she yelled as soon as I hit the forest I ran, to anyone or anything else I would look like a streak across the damn forest. I stopped by a huge tree and I couldn't keep my temper at bay anymore and I felt my claws emerge from my hand with that very familiar pinch and the wind picked up and I shot fire out my hand. Now you're probably wondering what the hell am I, well my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a mutant I have many powers more than any mutant will or ever had, I could shoot fire from my hands, manipulate people minds, electric shock, turn invisible, telekinesis, control the weather, read minds, create ice, turn metal, phase (walk through anything), shoot lasers through my eyes, I was a mental shield, I had wings, I could heal, and I had my razor sharp claws.

_**Flashback**_

_Logan and I were standing in the forest on our way to Victor my oldest brother when something shot me in the back of my neck. I growled and pulled it out and Logan and I cursed and everything went dark. I woke up and tried to sit up but I couldn't because I was strapped to a table. I looked to my left and saw Logan turn his head to look at me._

"_Well look whose awake" someone said and Logan and I turned our heads up to see some fat dick head smiling at us._

"_Who the hell are you?" Logan growled_

"_Don't worry about that weapon IX and X" he said and I growled_

"_It's ready sir" some lady said and some people walked up to us and grabbed needles and stepped to us._

"_Now you are about to be injected with a very strong metal called adamantium that will graph to your skeleton and claws" he said how the hell did he know about our claws, before we had time to ask any questions they inserted us with the needles and we went under some type of water and it went black with pain._

_I woke up and I heard someone say erase our memory and I felt a sharp pain and that pissed me off I opened my eyes and shot a laser through a piece of metal covering my eyes and pulled my arms from the bondage and broke from my restraints and I freed Logan and I went straight for this asshole and I felt a pinch my claws were now metal._

"_I didn't know you were so strong, how can you have so many powers?" he asked I shrugged and punched him in the throat my claws ripping through his throat. Logan and I ran we were faster than anything or anyone me faster than him our senses heightened even more than before and we ended up splitting apart that was over 200 years ago and I was stuck at age 17, Logan at 25, and Victor at 27._

_**Flashback**_

I growled a feral growl and swiped my claws through the tree and incinerated it I hated remembering that, I heard a jet land about 200 miles off

**Logan POV**

Storm, Jean, Scott, Colossus, Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, Angel, Pyro, Victor carrying the Professor, and I came off the jet and I looked around.

"Calm down Wolverine we'll find her" the Professor said as Scott took the Professor from Victor and I nodded and we followed Scott and after a while I could smell her and Victor's eyes widened and I heard her whisper our names and we turned.

"She's in your mind my she's much more powerful than I thought" Professor said

We walked and stopped in a void where there was a pile of ash on the floor and a tree stump.

"Logan, Victor" someone whispered it sounded like Bells

"Yeah Baby Girl it's us" Victor said using his nickname for her and I saw her appear before us she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, she had long brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, brown eyes with blue rings, perfect nose, plump lips, she was my sister so I didn't look at anything else.

"Bells I missed you" I whispered stepping to her

"I missed you too Logo" she smiled using my nickname and I ran to hug her and Victor and I felt a tear run down my face and I buried my face in her hair and I wiped my face in her hair.

"I missed you so much Baby Girl" Victor murmured in her shirt

"I missed you too Victor" she sniffed

"Bells are you crying" I smiled

"Shut up" she growled

"Bells we would like you to meet some people" I said pulling back and she raised her eyebrows in someone's direction I turned to see it was Pyro and I growled. I felt a hand touch me and I relaxed,

"Hello Isabella my name is Professor Xavier" Professor said

"Hi" she smiled still rubbing circles in my back

"It's a pleasure to meet you this is Storm Logan's wife" the Professor said pointing to Storm and I felt a jolt

"Ouch Bells" I laughed

"Sorry Logo it's nice to meet you Storm" Bells smiled

"Nice to meet you too sweetheart Logan talks about you all the time" she smiled

"This is Dr. Jean Grey" he said pointing to Jean

"Please call me Jean" she smiled and so did Bells

"This is Scott Jean's husband" he said pointing to Scott

"Nice to me you can call me Cyclops" he smiled

"Nice to meet you something tells me you and Logo don't get along at all" Bells said turning her head raising her eyebrow

"Yeah how did you know?" Scott asked surprised

"Call it a hunch" she smiled

"This is Colossus" he said pointing to Colossus

"It's best you call me that it's easier to pronounce" he grinned and Bells smiled

"This is Bobby" he said pointing to Bobby

"Nice to meet you" he smiled

"This is Rogue Bobby's girlfriend" he said pointing to Rogue

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi" Bells smiled

"This is Kitty" he said

"Hi" she smiled

"This is Pyro" he said

"Sup" Pyro smiled and I glared

"And Angel" he said

"Nice to meet you Victor and Logan talk about you all the time" he smiled

"Nice to meet you" she smiled

"Would you like to know our powers?" the Professor asked

"Yeah" she said

"I am a telepath I can control people's minds, read minds, and manipulate someone's memory" the Professor explained

"I am a telepath also but I can only read people's minds and levitate things" Jean explained

"I shoot lasers through my eyes" Scott said

"I control the weather" Storm said

"I turn into metal" Colossus said

"I control ice" Bobby said

"I absorb life and if I hold on long enough I get your power temporarily and if I hold on long enough I can kill you" Rogue said

"I manipulate fire" Pyro said

"I have wings" Angel said

"Baby Girl, will you please come back with us to the mansion?" Victor asked

"I was on my way out anyway" she shrugged

"Hey what's your power?" Colossus asked

"Powers would be appropriate" Bells smiled

"Wait what?" Pyro asked

"I'll explain while Isabella, Logan, and Victor go to Isabella's house and get her stuff" the Professor said and we nodded and left.

**Pyro POV**

Isabella walked away with Victor and Logan she was beautiful and I don't think I was the only one that thought so she was sexy without even trying and I could see how she was related to Logan and Victor she looked like both of them.

"So what did she mean by powers would be more appropriate?" Colossus asked

"Well Isabella is very powerful a stage 6 mutant …" the Professor started

"But I thought you were the most powerful mutant a stage 4" Scott said interrupting the Professor

"I was until I picked her up on Cerebro…"and he was cut off again

"But if she's Logan and Victors sister she's been around for a long time" Jean said

"Yes but before now it was hard to find her" he said "Her powers are unlimited but as for right now she has all our powers except Rogue's power but you cannot affect her, she has Logan's powers also but she heals much faster, she can create the fire and not just manipulate it, electric shock, and turn invisible." The Professor listed

"Wow she's very powerful I wonder who she is like the most." Storm smiled

"That's a quite interesting one" the Professor said and we saw them running back I knew Victor and Logan were fast but she was like fast.

"So Baby Girl, are you still a hopeless flirt?" Victor smiled "Ha Ha" she said flashing him her middle claw

"Ouch" Victor laughed


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

**10 years later**

I came down the steps in a wife beater, 7 jeans, and stilettos tossing one of my motorcycle keys in my hands.

"Hey Isabella" Rogue said hugging me

"Hey Rogue" I smiled

I was about to leave when I heard Logan so I turned, "Hey you going for a ride?" he asked

"Yeah what do you need?" I asked raising my eyebrow "nothing I'm coming" he said and I smiled

"Hey where are you guys going?" Victor asked

"A ride" I said

"Oh come on Baby Girl all you do is ride fight me in the simulator" Victor smiled

"I beat you every time Victor" I laughed

"So you're the only one I can't beat" Victor said

**Logan POV**

"Give me an hour" Bells said starting to walk

"That's why you're crazy" Victor yelled, Ah hell Bells had the worst temper even worse than me and that's saying something and if you really wanted to tick her off call her crazy and you had a problem on your hands.

"What did you say?" she asked turning around slowly

"I said you "he said backing up "are crazy" he yelled turning

"Call me crazy one more time" she hissed her claws sliding out and the blue in her eyes became more dominant

"Crazy Psycho" he yelled running away and she was right behind him and I followed

"I heard what Victor said" Pyro said following soon we were all following them down to the simulator

I hit the forest setting and Victor stopped and turned in attack mode and she shot forward teleporting behind him and kicking him he went flying and hit a tree he landed and charged toward her she brought her arm around and it was steel but it was too late and Victor ran face first into her arm and hit the ground.

"Oh that hurt" Colossus yelled and Victor got up and shook his head he turned and Bells kicked him in the gut sending him flying in the air she teleported up to where he was and grabbed him and threw him onto the ground.

"Oh Damn that was hot" Colossus, Pyro, and Bobby yelled and Rogue laughed and I growled I don't care if Bells was the most beautiful person in the world they better watch themselves.

"Jesus Baby Girl" Victor laughed getting up

"You know that was stupid" she laughed pulling her claws back in

"The Professor wants to see us" she said and she was gone

**Bella POV**

"Took you long enough" I smiled from my usual corner I always floated in

"Not everyone is like you and Night Crawler" Pyro laughed and I winked

"It's time we went back to school" Professor smiled and we all groaned and he laughed

"You know you have a very sick and twisted sense of humor" I grumbled he did this all the time we would always end up going back to school every few years because none of us age so he thought it was smart, hell we had went to college over 50 times In the last 200 years.

"Angell will stay in the house Jean we will be a doctor at the Hospital there, Logan you will be a History teacher, Victor a Guidance Counselor, Scott a P.E teacher, Storm a Biology teacher at the local High School where the rest of you will be attending and I will be the Principal. Colossus your name is now Peter we will be leaving in 2 hours" he said and we groaned and went to go pack.

The jet landed and we all got out, "You are all assigned a room. Logan, Storm and Bella, your rooms are sound proof so we can't hear you nightmares. Go find your rooms!" the Professor told us. Our new house was huge and hidden away from the rest of the town. We went to find our rooms Storm, Logan, Victor, and I had the whole 3rd floor to ourselves. It was like a huge mansion until you see the basemen; a recreation of Cerebro, a health clinic type room and an X-men room with our equipment. The backyard had a football field and a basketball court! (which the jet is under by the way).

I got dressed in a blue and black plaid boyfriend shirt, black 7 jeans and YSL ankle boots,

"Ooh I like" Colossus whistled and I heard a growl an I laughed and winked at Colossus

We pulled off, Scott in a Jeep, Victor and the Professor in a Honda Pilot, Storm in a Ferrari, Kitty, John (Pyro), Bobby, Rogue in a Hummer, Logan and I on a Ducati 1098 each. We all sped being that we hated going slow and we were all adrenaline junkies especially Logan, Victor, and I. We all pulled into the parking lot people staring at us, which were pretty much used to but I caught a scent and Logan nodded showing he smelt it too.

_Are those the new students, teachers and principal - kid_

_They look really rich – another kid_

Everyone got out there cars and Logan and I took our helmets off and I shook my hair out and scanned the parking lot the only car that looked nice was a Silver Volvo and the first I noticed was a small pixie like girl with short black hair going in every direction. Next I saw a guy that kind of like a solider and look like he was trying to hide a lot of pain. The I noticed a blonde girl who look like she could be solider boys twin she was very beautiful and looked like she could break down any girls self-esteem but it didn't work on me she had a great body but it was nothing compared to me. There was a big guy but Logan, Victor, and Peter but he was cute curly brown hair and dimples. The last boy was hot bronze hair and topaz eyes all around beautiful about the same height as me. I looked and the blonde was glaring at me I smirked and raised my eyebrows she glared even harder so I gave her a glare that made a grown man cry and raised her eyebrow and she turned away, smart.

"Bells" Logan said and I turned smiling at Storm, Logan, Victor, Scott, and the Professor

"Hmm" I said angelically

"Behave" they laughed and I winked and walked over to Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, John, and Peter


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in Trig wishing that this class would hurry and end so I could go to lunch I was tired of High School and these couples were annoying only Pyro was single and all we did was talk and joke we were really close almost as close as Peter and I but not far from it. I had to admit I liked my schedule:

First hour: AP English

Second hour: AP History

Third hour: Free Hour

Fifth hour: Trigonometry

Sixth hour: Lunch

Seventh hour: Biology

Eighth hour: P.E.

The bell finally rang and I silently thanked God and left and put my books away along with everyone else. John and Peter each put an arm around me as we walked to the Cafeteria. We went online and got our lunch and I could feel every guy staring at my ass we were about to sit when someone smacked my ass. John, Bobby, Peter, and I spun around and glared at this idiot with the kohanies.

"Do you know who her brothers are" John snarled and the idiot shook his head "No wonder you idiot her brothers and we are not people to mess with you dick head, I should kill you right here" Peter growled stepping forward and the idiot whose name was Mike gulped. As if anything couldn't get any better Logan, Victor, and Scott walked in and looked at us and raised their eyebrows.

"Bobby what happened?" Logan asked

"This idiot over here smacked Isabella's ass" Bobby hissed ah hell he dead now

"So you like hitting my little sisters ass huh" Victor hissed

"You like touching my sister's butt do you" Logan hissed

"Principal office now "Scott yelled if it was one thing Logan and Scott could agree on it was me and Mike walked off with a big brown stain in his pants I knew I smelt shit.

"Behave and don't hurt anyone Baby Girl" Victor said kissing my head

"Behave and if they are asking for it give it to them" Logan said kissing my forehead

"No temper" Scott said kissing my temple and I sat down between John and Peter.

Then the Volvo people walked in looking in our direction and I smelt it again it was the Volvo people they didn't smell like humans or mutants weird I wonder if Logan smelt the same thing.

**Edward POV**

I took my seat in Biology and decided to take a look at the student's mind Mike was thinking about the new girl and what happened to him in the Cafeteria. The girl's ass he hit was exceptionally beautiful it was that same girl that Rosalie was glaring at in the parking lot. The bell rung and the girl walked in running her hand through her hair she was sexy and she smiled at the teacher.

"Hi Storm" the girl said hugging her….weird.

"Hi Isabella sit right there" she said pointing to the seat by me

_Lucky bitch – Lauren_

_Damn I wanted her to sit next to me – Mike_

Isabella…such a beautiful name and fitting, she slid into the seat by me her smell was heavenly but not like how blood smelled more like when a human smelled perfume and class started.

"Hi my name is Edward your name is Isabella right?" I said

"Yeah" she smirked at something and rolled her neck

"So I understand that Mr. Logan and Mr. Victor are your brothers" I said

"Yeah they are what gave it away" she smiled

"Everyone was talking about it and you kind of look like them" I said and she chuckled

"How tall are you?" I asked I had to she looked really tall

"6'2" she said and I nodded and she started copying down the notes she wrote fast and elegant and I decided to try to read her mind her scent was puzzling. Hmmmmm…. Nothing…..weird so I tried again but still nothing and I heard a small growl. Was that from Isabella because if it was it was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard.

**Bella POV**

This ass was really agitating me and I was close to putting him through a wall vampire or not (yup I knew he was a vampire that's why they were so pale and had those topaz eyes. 'Vegetarians'). He tried again and I couldn't suppress the small growl that rumbled from my chest. I had to will myself not to put this vampire through the wall and searched for Logan mind and I finally found him, "Come get me" I projected into his mind.

_Why? – Logan_

_I'm this close to putting someone through a wall – I projected_

_Okay stay calm – Logan_

I took a deep breath and two minutes later Logan was knocking on the door and I let out a breath.

"Hey Storm I came for Bells" he said entering

"Hi Mr. Swan" the girls all said and he waved

"Okay will she be gone the rest of the hour?" Storm asked already knowing the answer

"Probably not come on Bells" he said and I got up and we walked out the classroom

We decided to go see what Victor was doing since they had a free hour doing this hour, "So how is school so far?" Victor joked taking a seat in one of the chairs in Victor's office.

"You're kidding right" I laughed and Logan laughed

"Wait don't you have Storm now?" Victor asked

"Yeah but she found me saying she was going to put someone through the wall really soon if I didn't come get her" Logan laughed

"Ooh you and that temper it's like you took Logan and I's temper and multiplied it by 50" Victor laughed

"Whatever" I laughed, we spent the rest of the period joking on each other and how they managed to get the whole female student body to fall in love with them the bell rang and it was time for P.E. I kept the whole vampire thing to myself but I'm pretty sure I was right.

I met up with John, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, and Peter for class we all had P.E last hour and with Scott even I knew that was a match made in hell…can't wait. Rogue, Kitty, and I went to go change while the guys went to change I changed into black basketball shorts, a blue tank top that said "ouch", and black and blue Nike Dunks and we went to sit on the bleachers.

"Okay get off the bleachers we are playing dodge ball" Scott yelled and I smirked

"I will be picking teams so ahhh Isabella, Kitty, John, Peter, Rogue, Tyler, Ben, Justin, Phil, and Tom" he said as we lined up I liked this team and Mike was on the other team I knew who I was mainly aiming for.

"Go" Scott yelled and we ran to the middle of the court grabbing a dodge ball but we had to be careful not to run to fast. I pulled back and beamed Mike in the head and he hit the floor hard he got up and Peter, John, and Bobby cracked him and he hit the ground I saw Scott try to stifle a laugh and he ran off the court. A ball came whizzing toward me I palmed it and sent it right back to some girl that had plastic surgery and hit her in the face and we all ended up laughing. We murdered them Tyler managed to stay in and the bell finally rung.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

We walked into History and I hugged Logan and went to the back and I saw mind-reading asshole sitting in the empty seat next to my seat I groaned and sat down.

"Hey Isabella I got switch to this class" Edward said

"Hi Edward" I said and I saw Logan raise his eyebrow and I raised mine and he nodded

"So you're not going to introduce us to your friend" John smiled I was ready to hit him

"Edward this is John, Peter, Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue, guys Edward" I said pointing to each of them and he nodded and the late bell rung. I stretched and crossed my legs and John put his arm around my chair and I just laughed and John saw the glare Logan shot him and pulled his arm back and I chuckled. I felt the idiot trying to read my mind and it was pissing me off and I let out a small growl.

_Calm – Logan_

I sighed and took a deep breath and let it out through my nose Peter, John, and Bobby looked at me and I shook my head and John rubbed my back. I decided to read his mind and see what he was thinking,

_Why can't I read her mind? This is so frustrating... She's so hoot but I can't get involve it is too dangerous but I really like her and I barely said anything to her – Edward_

Weird, he rambled a lot in his head but I'm flattered I wonder what he meant about the whole too dangerous thing, oh well. The rest of the day went by in a blur and he still tried reading my mind but I did my best not to put him through the damn wall.

"Baby Girl time to practice" Victor yelled I pulled away from Angel's car and went upstairs to take a quick shower. I went downstairs and got changed in our X-Men suits they were all spandex tight fitting outfits. Each had the X-Men logo in the middle each suit was black and the logo and suits had different highlight Kitty's was pink, Colossus was all black, Rogue's was purple, Bobby's was ice blue, Storm's was white and she had a cape, Victor's was forest green, Jean's was burgundy, Scott's was grey, Pyro's was red, Logan's was a navy blue, Angel's was golden (pants only because of his wings), and I had royal blue highlights the whole back of my top was gone because of my wings. We trained in a bunch of simulations a it was fun we joked the whole time and then the Professor turned it up we ended up winning when we all ended up going into a huge robot and fighting it from the inside out. We all went to change and I headed back to Angel's car he asked me to fix it since I knew everything about cars and motorcycles.

"Thanks Isabella" Angel said hugging and kissing my cheek but I felt a little bulge.

_She is so hot but she's a sister plus Victor and Logan would kill me but hey everyone has a crush on her I don't care if they are taken well except Logan and Victor because that would just be weird – Angel_

**Pyro POV**

I walked in to see Isabella lift the hood up to one of Angel's Ferraris and I walked over and my eyes bugged out did she always have to look this hot, like seriously.

"Sup" I said

"Hey Pyro" she said leaning over the hood making her shirt lift up slightly showing off her stomach she wore a V-neck tank top, black short shorts, and black stilettos (check out set on my profile) and I bit my arm behind the hood.

"Why were you mad in History?" I asked

"Not completely sure yet" she mumbled moving a wire and hooked it up

"That was so confusing" I laughed

"No a mystery sweetie" she purred winking at me

"You're such a flirt" I laughed

"So I'm told" she said leaning into the car and I got a perfect view of her round ass

"Isabel-"Colossus started as he and Bobby walked into the garage but froze when they saw her ass

"Something got you tongue Care Bear" she purred

"N-n-no Jesus Isabella" Colossus stuttered out

"So what did you want?" she asked standing up

"We're going to Port Angeles Saturday" Bobby said

"Kay for what?" she asked getting in the car

"Nothing just hanging out" Colossus said in other words be free as much as possible

"Okay I'm in" she said and turned the keys and the engine roared to life and she smiled and took the keys out and we all went upstairs.

"Here" she said tossing Angel his keys

"Thanks Isabella" Angel smiled

"I think you guys are getting spoiled by having our very own personal mechanic" Kitty laughed

**Bella POV**

I came out the shower and walked into my walk in closet and walked along each rack my closet was huge everyone complained about all the clothes I had but whatever. I pulled on a pair of Victoria Secrets shorts and a tank top. I yawned and slid into my bed and fell asleep.

_I was in the lab strange people walked to me in white with syringes. The last time that happened I went through a hell of a lot of pain and I wasn't planning to do that again anytime soon. I hear Logan scream as pain shot through him I tried to get to him but I was strapped to a table and I screamed and I heard Logan scream again._

I shot up sweat covered and pissed off, my claws bared I looked around and relaxed and my claws retracted and I sighed running my hands through my hair. Logan said that I ran my hair through my hair when I was relieved, nervous, and sometimes out of habit he also said I pinched the bridge of my nose when I was; frustrated, irritated, or pissed. I sighed and got out the bed and went downstairs and went to the kitchen and grabbed a root bear and went to the pool, I froze it and laid down on it I blew on the bottle and it was frozen and I took a sip and I saw Bobby walk in with a carton of ice cream.

"Can't sleep?" he said lying down next to me

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked taking another sip

"Just can't sleep, you?" he said eating some ice cream

"Take a guess" I smirked looking at him

"Nightmare" he stated and I nodded

"Don't worry Isabella it will be okay" he said pulling me to him and I rested my head on his chest

"The Professor wants to see you" Bobby said and I nodded and we got up and I quickly evaporated the water in our clothes and us and Bobby got rid of the ice. I went to the Professor's room and he was in his bed looking at me with a worried expression on his face and I smiled and took a seat in one of the chairs in his room.

"You had another nightmare?" he asked and I just nodded

"I know you probably aren't going to be able to fall asleep again so just stay home for the rest of the week and work on your other powers" he said and I nodded, since I've been here I have gotten more powers like; turn any object into a weapon, shooting daggers from where my pulse should be, sonic waves, walk on air, and huge waves of kinetic energy.

**Ed POV**

I went to school but Isabella didn't come today as if things couldn't get any worse Jessica walked up to me and I groaned and she saw the guy named John playing with his lighter.

"Hey can I get a light" she said pulling out a cigarette

"Umm no" he said and walked into History I laughed and left her there looking gobsmacked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 5**

**Professor POV**

I heard a loud crash and Colossus curse and I saw Victor go flying across the hall and I chuckled it was nice to see them having such fun. The bell rung and I answered the door and saw my old friend Carlisle, looking the same he knew I was a mutant but he did not know that everyone else in the house was a mutant and in return I knew he was a vampire and I knew he wasn't the only one of my kind. I didn't want to tell him now that the other 11 people living with me were like me.

"Carlisle how are you old friend I'm afraid I'm the only one really awake at this time why don't we go out for breakfast" I lied everyone was wide awake and having fun and I knew he knew I was lying but he nodded and stepped behind my wheelchair and pushed me outside.

**Bella POV**

I was in the simulator in the shooting range simulation shooting like crazy I had finally mastered all those gun tricks in the movie Wanted and I felt accomplished. I slid daggers from my wrist and flung them hitting the bulls eye perfectly every time my aim was killer and I had figured out how to curve everything.

"Isabella play basketball" Logan yelled and I turned off the simulator

"What are teams?" I yelled changing into basketball shorts, tank top, and Nike Air Max Wavy

"Me, you, Victor, Angel, and Colossus" Logan said as I tied my hair in a messy bun

"Alright let's get this game started" Pyro yelled checking us the ball we passed the ball which was annoying everyone and I hit the 3. We went at it us always never dropping the lead by 10 points and we took turns dunking it was funny watching Colossus dunking on Bobby and Pyro. We played until it was 10 o' clock and we had school tomorrow morning we could of all stayed up hell all we need is 2 hours of sleep to feel fully charged 3 if you didn't want us to be irritable but we just chose to sleep like humans.

**Edward POV**

"I don't understand why Charles would lie to me there is nothing to hide he has never lied to me before but I come and now he has a huge secret" Carlisle said

"What exactly happened?" Jasper asked and he told us what happened

"Maybe he is protecting someone" Emmett shrugged

"Yeah maybe" he said and I went to my piano

We pulled up to the school and piled out my Volvo and Emmett's Jeep and I looked around while everyone was talking about something but I wasn't paying attention I was looking for Isabella. I heard the roar of engines that sounded gassed up and a Hummer, Ashton Martin, Mustang GT, Audi R8, Bugatti Veyron, and a Saleen S7 pulled into the parking lot. Mr. Victor and Principal Xavier got out the Hummer, Coach Summers got out the Ashton Martin, Mr. Logan and his wife Mrs. Swan got out the Mustang GT, Kitty and Peter got out the Audi R8, Rogue and Bobby got out the Bugatti Veyron, and John and Isabella got out the Saleen S7.

"I think she's a hoe" Rose snorted and I growled

"No she's not" I hissed

"Yes she is look how all the guys treat her even the married ones" Rose said

"No she's not Rose how stupid can you be Mr. Victor and Mr. Logan are her brothers, the big one named Peter is dating the small one named Kitty, the one named Bobby is dating the girl with the white hair named Rogue, and the guy that was in the car with Isabella is John the only other single one" I hissed pointing each of them

"Oh" she said while everyone else looked shocked

"Hank and Kurt are moving in Saturday" Isabella said and I looked over to them

"Good we're hanging out at the mall Sunday" John said

"Hey lets go to the mall Sunday" I said and everyone agreed

**Bella POV Saturday**

I heard a car come off the main road and unto our path and I smelt Hank and Kurt I turned off the Wii and ran downstairs I missed Kurt and Hank t we saw them often they were part of the X-men but since they were both blue they couldn't walk around like the rest of us. O went outside with everyone else and saw Kurt and Hank smiling at us and Kurt was in front of me smiling.

"Hello Isabella I've missed you" he smiled hugging me

"I missed you too Kurt" I smiled

"Hey what about us" Kitty laughed and he pulled away and I hugged Hank and he smiled we spent the rest of the time joking and playing basketball.

We were sitting in the food court when big boy, soldier boy, pixie, glaring blonde, and mid reader walked in, it was fun to use the names I gave them.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked taking out my I-Phone and I felt me Evo vibrate, someone was texting me and I took my phone out.

"Umm that movie going to have to wait guys" I said looking up from my phone and we all stood up and walked out and I felt mind reader trying to read my mind and I growled and kept on walking.

"What happened?" Peter asked

"The Professor wants us he got something on Cerebro" I said and they nodded and we drove off gassing it we drove exceptionally fast because I had fixed every engine so it was at 2000 Horse Power. We pulled up to the mansion and got out and went straight to the basement and saw Hank, Kurt, Logan, Victor, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Angel outside Cerebro.

"What happened?" I asked

"Come in here Isabella" the Professor said as the door opened and I walked in

"The white are humans, the blue mutants, and the red..."he started

"Vampires" I said and he nodded

"How did you know?" he asked switching through things

"One tried to read my mind while we I was in Biology" I said

"Was his name Edward Cullen?" he asked

"Yes, why?" I asked

"Well I am a very close friend of his creator Carlisle" he said

"Oh so that's who I smelt last week well I know he knows who you are but does he know who we are because Edward didn't know who or what I was from what he was thinking" I said

"Yes he does not know what you and the others are" he said "I am inviting him and his family over tonight and I don't think we will go to bed until very late so I need you all to go to bed now and get some sleep now" he said he was lucky we could fall asleep at will or that would be hard

"What did you get on Cerebro?" I asked

"I will tell you later but for right now tell everyone what I sad" he said and I left

"What's up?" Logan asked

"The Professor wants us to get some sleep we have a long night ahead of us" I said and they all nodded and I teleported upstairs.

**Edward POV**

My phone started vibrating and I took it out, a text from Carlisle:

_Need you guys home we have somewhere to be tonight be home in less than 2 hours_

"We got to be home in less than 2 hours we have somewhere to be tonight" I said

"Why?" Emmett asked

"I don't know he just texted me" I said looking at Alice

"I can't see anything my vision has been blurry and I don't know why" she said

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Jazz asked

"I did and he says he has a theory but wouldn't tell me why" she sighed and we nodded, we headed home shortly after


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I woke fully rested no matter how much I tried I could not sleep for more than 4 hours at a time, I checked the time 6 o' clock I closed my eyes and relaxed.

**7 o' clock**

I heard everyone wake up and I woke up out of my little nap and I felt that familiar prick in my head that only happened when Logan, Victor, or the Professor was trying to talk to me through a mental link.

_Yeah – I answered_

_Get dressed – Professor_

_Okay – I answered and it closed_

I got out of bed and I heard everyone else getting up and sheets ruffling, I went and took a shower. I got dressed in True Religions, a cobalt blue wife beater, and socks and I put my hair in a high ponytail and teleported downstairs. I sat down between John and Peter kissing Logan and Victor's head before I sat down, the Professor wheeled in shortly after.

"When the bell rings I want everyone to behave no matter what and I need Beast and Kurt to go into the next room" he said and we nodded I moved to the lazy boy next to John and I heard 4 cars come off the main road and I smelt the air

_They're here just came off the main road – I projected and he nodded_

Logan and Victor smelt the air and looked puzzled but didn't say anything and I heard them pull to a stop and doors open and close and a sharp intake of breath probably the size of the mansion and footsteps and Hank and Kurt left and went to the next room I opened a bottle of root bear and blew on it and began to drink and everyone grabbed a bottle and Bobby and I blew on it and the bell rung and the Professor went to go answer the door.

"Carlisle hello come in" the Professor said and heard steps lighter than a human not as light as Victor, Logan, and mines but still very light. They came through the corridor and stopped at the entrance.

"Carlisle and family please sit down" and they sat down

"Charles I would like you to meet my family this is Esme my wife, Emmett his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper his girlfriend Alice, and Edward" he said pointing to each of them

"Carlisle Isabella already knows what you are" the Professor said talk about blunt and they all looked shocked

"H-How?" he asked looking at me and I cocked my head to the side, raised my eyebrow, and looked dead at Edward

"Call it a hunch" I said looking at Carlisle

"You're Vampires" Logan said figuring it out and everyone looked shocked hell except the Professor and me.

_Go get Kurt and Hank – the Professor_

I got up and went to the kitchen and put a finger up telling them to hold on,

"Charles I told y-"Carlisle started

"Calm down Carlisle I brought you here for something and Logan and Isabella figured it on their own I am not the only one like me, you can bring them out now Isabella" the Professor said and we walked out into the living room. To say they were gob smacked was sugar coating it I swear if their hearts hadn't stopped beating before they did now.

"Hello my name is Hank but they call me Beast sometimes" Hank said waving

"Hi my name is Kurt but they also call me Night Crawler" Kurt said, and they took a seat in the couch and lazy boy on either side of me. Carlisle was the first to recover followed by Esme and then the others and I took a sip of my root beer.

"Hello I am Carlisle you probably heard me introduce my family" he said and they nodded

"What about the others you know what they will do if they find out" Carlisle said worrying took over him again

"Calm down Carlisle they aren't human either everyone in this house except for your family is a mutant" the Professor said well I guess it's out and everyone seemed to relax.

"What are your powers?" Carlisle asked

"Let them show you" the Professor said

"I can climb any surface, great agility and speed" Hank said climbing the wall

"I too can climb any wall and teleport if I see where I am going or else I'll end up in a wall" Kurt said teleporting behind Colossus and climbing up the wall and teleported back to his seat.

"Hi my name is Kitty but they also call me Shadow Cat and I phase through anything and then she walked through the wall and came back out behind Carlisle and walked through them and back to her seat.

"My name is Peter but they also call me Colossus and I turn into steel" he said and did just that

"Hi my name is Rogue and I absorb the life out of anything hence the gloves" she said sitting down

"My name is Bobby and I create ice" he said creating a large icicle out of thin air

"My name is Angel and I have wings" he said taking his shirt off freeing his large white wings and sat down

"John but they also call me Pyro and I manipulate fire" he said turning on his lighter and manipulated the fire into a huge fire ball and closed his fist making the fire disappear

"My name is Scott but they also call me Cyclops and I shoot lasers from my eyes" he said and sat down

"My name is Jean but they also call me Phoenix and I'm telepathic" she said levitating Carlisle and putting him down

"Hi my name is Storm and I control the weather" and she made lightning strike

"Victor but they also call me Saber Tooth I am also Isabella's oldest brother and I have a rapid healing factor, animal-like instincts, razor sharp claws and fangs, and heightened senses like you guys" he said showing his fangs and his claws growing

"Logan but they also call me Wolverine Isabella's other older brother but I'm younger than Victor and I have a rapid healing factor faster than Victors, heightened senses like you guys, animal-like instincts, three retractable claws, and my skeleton and claws are covered in adamantium" he said showing his claws "they cut through anything" he said pulling them back in I didn't say anything and took another sip

"What about her?" Rosalie asked she probably thought I had no power

"Isabella has no limit to her power but as of right now she..." the Professor started

"Turn invisible" Beast said and I disappeared but kept drinking my root bear and reappeared, "Create ice" Bobby said and I had an ice swan in my hand, "Create fire" Pyro said and I had a fire swan in my hand, "Turn into steel" and I was a steel version of me, "Control and create the weather" and I had a mini tornado in my hand, "Phase" and let myself go through the chair than back up, "Teleport but she doesn't have to see where she is going just know where she is going" and went to the kitchen for another root beer and came back, "Animal-like instincts", "Telekinesis" and I levitated Logan and put him back down, "She has all my powers", "Mental shield", "Wings", "Shoot lasers through her eyes like me but she can turn it off", "Rapid healing factor the fastest ever", "Heightened sense more heightened than yours", "Walk on air" and I started walking on air and sat back down, "Sonic waves", "Electric shock", "Waves of kinetic energy", "Shoot daggers from her wrist" and I pushed two daggers through my wrist and pulled them back in, "Turn anything into a weapon" and I turned my empty Root Beer bottle into a katana, "Dissolve anything molecule by molecule" and I dissolved the sword, "Retractable claws" and slid my claws out, "And

Like me her claws and skeleton are covered in adamantium" Logan finished and again they were gob smacked, "We call her D.A or Dark Angel" the Professor said

"So are all of you immortal?" Carlisle asked and we nodded

"Does it hurt when they your claws come out?" Emmett asked

"No" Logan and I both said

"We are a secret called the X-Men and we make sure everything stays in order but that is only part of the reason I brought you here" the Professor said

"What is it Charles?" Carlisle asked

"They are in trouble and they need our help" Rose said looking smug, for all of you out there ignorance is no okay especially when dealing with me

"Oh the quite contrary we can handle ourselves quite well" the Professor said "The reason I called you here is because our time of living in secret will be up shortly" why wasn't I all around surprised?

"What are you saying Charles?" Carlisle asked

"I'm saying that your Royal Family; The Voultori have had a change of heart thanks to Magneto, Mystique, Juggernaut, and the brotherhood mutants like us" the Professor said, so that's what he picked up Cerebro

"Why would they do that?" Carlisle asked

"Magneto has convinced him that we have let the humans rule this world for too long and Aro has agreed" the Professor said

"So what exactly is there plan?" Carlisle asked

"This summer they plan to make an announcement telling everyone about both our existences" the Professor said

"What about the humans?" Carlisle asked

"The humans will be enslaved but they decided against any of us in this room living" the Professor said now that just annoyed the shit out of me, who were they to decide who lived and who died


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

_Previously_

"_The humans will be enslaved but they decided against any of us in this room living" the Professor said now that just annoyed the shit out of me, who were they to decide who lived and who died_

_Present_

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked

"I am not sure I can't pick anything else up on Cerebro but Magneto has mentioned us both and ruining their plan" the Professor said

"We will stay close all of us and if they attack we will fight" Carlisle said and we all nodded

"Isabella I want them to know who is who" the Professor said I nodded and projected Magneto onto the wall

"This is Magneto he controls and generates magnetism it does not work on Isabella for some unknown reason but works on Logan he is a stage or class 4 mutant" the Professor said and I put Mystique up

"This is Mystique a shape shifter but cannot change her scent so if you know her scent and the scent of the person she is impersonating then she will not trick you she cannot fully cop Victor, Logan and Isabella but it's hard to figure out stage or class 4 mutant" now Juggernaut

"This is Juggernaut a superhuman strength as strong as Isabella both capable of shattering whole mountains and very high durability like us unlike other mutants we don't get tired class 4 mutant"

"Can we know your classes?" Jasper asked

"Yes we are all class 4 mutant except Isabella" the Professor said

"What is Isabella's class?" Edward asked

"Class 6 the most powerful class known and she is the only one that ever or will belong to that class" the Professor said

"Hey we told you our powers but you didn't tell us yours" Peter pointed out

"Well only certain vampires get powers other than the enhanced senses and speed when we are changed" Carlisle said

"I'm an empath I can sense and change people's emotion and it affects me also" Jasper said

"I can see the future based on someone's decision" Alice said

"I can read minds" Edward said that's it… wow

"I have a question, ever since you guys moved here my visions have become very blurry especially when looking into your futures" Alice said

"Oh that's me I blocked you from being able to see the future that has anything to do with us in any way" I said

"Oh I thought I was losing my power" she sighed

"So why can't I read Isabella and Logan's mind?" Edward asked

"No one can read their thoughts. You can't read Logan's thoughts because of the adamantium and you can't read Isabella because of the adamantium and she is a mental shield" the Professor explained

"And also I would advise you to stop trying because they have veeeeeeeeeeeery short tempers especially Isabella and when you try to read their minds they describe it as something scratching the back of their skulls and it pisses them off" the Professor said

"Is that why Logan came to get you in Biology that time?" Edward asked and I nodded

"Oh sorry" he said and I nodded

_What is she a mute now? – Rosalie_

"You wanna say that out loud" I said staring dead at her and Edward laughed

_What is she talking about? - Rosalie_

"She's a mind reader Rose" he said and she looked at me and I raised my eyebrow she opened her mouth to say something

"Think about what you say before you say it and then don't" I said and she closed her mouth

"Isabella take them to the game room I want to talk to Carlisle and Esme" I nodded and we all got up except Carlisle and Esme, "Oh and Isabella" I looked back "Behave" he smiled

"Sure, Sure" I said

"I'm going downstairs" I told Hank and he nodded and I teleported to my room and pulled on some black and blue Converses, grabbed my IPod and black and blue Dre Beats, and teleported to the pool. I froze it and brushed my hand over the bottom of my sneakers making my sneakers ice skates. I put my Dre Beats on and started listening to _Uprising by Muse_ and started to skate loosing myself in the music and my movements.

**Edward POV**

"Sorry Isabella is not able to say goodbye, she must be skating downstairs and listening to her music "the Professor smiled

"Can we see?" Emmett asked

"Yeah she shouldn't mind" the Professor said and Hank picked the Professor up and we weaved through several halls and then down several steps and I could hear what sounded like ice being carved. We walked into what looked like an indoor pool she must have frozen the water. I looked onto the ice and saw Isabella come skating and she leaped into the air spinning three times and landed with her leg outstretched, she was so graceful. She skated sliding into a split she came up and started spinning going into a crouch with one leg out and came up. She began to skate and leaned down her other leg going straight up she had really long legs and I was fighting really hard not to show my erection. She started to skate and did a back tuck and landed and sighed and she opened her eyes, she sopped then turned around and started skating toward us and came off she graced her hand over the ice and it melted and did the same to her skates I didn't realize that they were Converses with ice blades and she took her headphones off.

"You guys leaving now?" she asked and we nodded

"Alright bye" she said, say something but what do I say?

"I'll walk you to the door" the Professor said

"I'll do it Professor you can get ready for bed" she said and he nodded and Hank carried him off we walked off and followed Isabella.

_Oh god if I wasn't in love with Rose I would go after her – Emmett_

_I can't believe she's so pretty without even trying and she doesn't flaunt her beauty I wonder why – Rose_

_She is so hot I would go for her if I didn't love Alice – Jasper_

_She has great taste and dresses nice I bet she could make an orange jump suit work – Alice_

She walked us to the door in silence why couldn't I say anything I was never at a loss for words but just seeing her made me lose my breath and that never happened.

"Alright bye "she said one last time as we walked through the door Rose shot her a glare and Isabella just smirked and raised her eyebrow and Rose turned around. She leaned up against the door as she watched us leave we pulled off and she closed the door.

"You like her" Alice said

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said

"Yes you do you barely said anything and you felt like you were at loss of words" Jasper said damn empath

"I don't know what you are talking about" still playing dumb

"Stop acting dumb you know you are crushing" Alice smiled

"Ok yeah I like her but I don't know if she likes me" I said

"Well I can't help you there she blocking her emotions I can still affect them but I can't feel them" Jasper said

"Well even without that you have barely said anything to her" Alice said

"So what do I do?" I asked

"Well we are all in our senior years so you should ask her to prom" Alice said and I nodded and got out the car

_**Next Day**_

We walked into lunch and everyone looked up except one table must be Isabella's table we walked over to their table and grabbed a seat and pulled it up to their table.

"Hi what's up" Peter said and we all said hi and then Tyler, Mike, Lauren and Jessica walked over to us.

"Hi Eddie" Jessica said in that annoying nasal voice

"Jessica leave me alone and don't call me that my name is Ed-ward" I said breaking my name down and I heard snickers and they walked away, that was easy

"Hi Isabella" Mike and Tyler said and I heard her groan and I chuckled

"This is not funny "she hissed

"Oh but it is" I laughed and she growled

"What do you want and I thought Logan told you to stay away from me" she said eyeing Mike

"But I couldn't you're too beautiful for that" he smiled

"What do you want from my life" she hissed

"You, me romantic date tonight" Mike said smiling

"Lemme know when the world stops spinning" she purred

"See I told you she wants me I'll pick you up at 8"Tyler smirked

"Umm no I'm allergic to 8 o 'clock" she purred

"How about 7" Tyler smiled

"Ummm let me check my allergy chart oh no I'm allergic to that time also, sorry let me know when time stops and you got yourself a date" she purred and they walked away looking dazed and us laughing our heads off Rose couldn't hide it anymore so she tried hiding behind her hand. Then a girl named Tiffany walked over from her thoughts she was bisexual (nothing against them I have gay and bisexual friends).

"Hi Edward I was wondering if you would like to go on date with me tomorrow" she smiled

"No thank you I'm not interested" I said then to other girls walked over named Lilly and Tasha

"Hi Isabella do you wanna go on a date with us" and the whole table grew quiet and we all looked at Isabella

"You've got to be kidding me" she hissed too low for human ears

"I'm not bisexual or Lesbian (again no offense to anyone) so no" she said

"I think we can change that" Tiffany purred leaning forward

"Touch me and you die slowly" Isabella hissed and she stopped and they walked away and we busted out laughing

"Leave it to you to attract girls and not just boys" Peter laughed

"It's not funny now I'm scarred for life" she hissed

"Oh please if you weren't scarred all those other times then you shouldn't be scarred now" Kitty laughed

"Wait this happened before?" Emmett laughed

"Yeah we stopped counting after 200" John laughed

"So like I said you shouldn't be scarred now" Kitty said

"They have very colorful imaginations" Isabella hissed and we laughed even harder

"Why are you laughing remember Daryl" Isabella smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bobby said

"Oh really you don't remember and I quote 'I'll show you a good time with my pony'" she smirked and a memory flashed through his head of some gay dude who had Bobby written in sharpie across his chest and some type of pony glove over where his dick should be yelling what Isabella just quoted,

"Oh there it is you do remember" she purred and we were laughing even harder

_Isabella is definitely my second favorite girl in the world she's my new baby sister but she's still hot – Emmett_

_Isabella is hilarious she's definitely my second favorite girl in the world right after Alice, my new baby sis – Jasper_

"What were you laughing at Peter don't forget Mr. Lion" Bobby smirked

"Shut up and you shouldn't be laughing Rogue remember Daphne" Peter laughed

"What are you laughing at Kitty or did you forget Melinda the itty in your Kitty" shutting Kitty up

"What are you laughing John or did you forget Carl" Kitty smirked shutting John up

"So did you all have run ins with the same sex?" Alice asked

"Isabella had the most" John said and Isabella hit him upside the head, the bell rung and we all got up to throw our trays away

"Duck" Isabella said but it was too late a glob of mashed potatoes hit me in the chest she stood up covering her mouth trying to hide her laugh.

"Food fight" someone yelled and we hit the floor as food went sailing across the room I got up and thwacked Tyler who had thrown the mashed potatoes we managed to get outside after I made a snowman out of everyone who asked Isabella out and we saw teachers rush into the cafeteria but not one of them was Scott, Logan, Storm, or Victor

"Go get Logan and the others" Isabella said but she was 5 seconds from laughing.

"Help me cleanup" I smirked

"Let's go" she purred it was easier to talk to her than I thought we walked to a private corner and she dissolved the mashed potato glob on my chest

"Thanks" I smirked

"Don't mention it" she purred and we walked off with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 8**

**Logan POV**

I woke up with a start and shot out of bed something was wrong I could feel it and Storm woke up,

"Logan what's wrong" she said getting up

"I don't know but I feel like something is wrong" I said then I felt a bulb went off in my head

"Bells" I said jogging to her room

"Logan wait what happened" Storm said coming out our room and Victor came out his room

"What happened?" he asked he took one look at my face and he knew who it was my face only looked like this when Storm or Bells was hurt and Storm was next to me and we both sped up and I burst into her room knocking the door of the hinges and I saw a bloody sight and I ran over to Bells side the sheets were filled with blood and Bells was full of blood. I moved the sheets to see Bells claws had went through her stomach and she was still bleeding.

"JEAN!" I roared picking Bells up her claws had went through and through

"Bells come on wake up" I said tapping her face…nothing

"JEAN!" I roared again as I walked out her room

"JEAN!" I roared again and she was upstairs

"Oh God bring her to the clinic" Jean said and I ran passing Peter and the others

"What happened?" they asked

"I don't know" I said and ran I hit the elevator button and waited and Victor was by my side

"Is she conscious?" Victor and I tried my mental link…nothing

"No" I said as Jean ran over to us and we stepped into the elevator

"She's still bleeding" Jean said as we stepped out and I ran into the clinic and put her on one of the cots

"We have to pull them out or she won't heal" Jean said and we nodded Victor and I went on either side of Bells and took hold of one of her hands and pulled and it came out.

"You guys can go to work I'll stay" Jean said

"No I'm staying" I said sitting in one of the seats on one side of her and Victor sat in a seat on the other side of her everyone left a hour left after putting up a fight leaving Angel, Hank, Kurt, Jean, Victor, and I at the house watching Bells.

_**Hours**_** Later**

Bells claws slowly slid back in her wounds were healing very slowly and the blood was gone we had a few more hours we had worked she must had another nightmare and when her claws shot out she must have stabbed herself she had punctured many internal organs not that it would do anything we couldn't die but healing was taking longer because she had punctured her organs.

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in Biology worried about Isabella because of what everyone was thinking and their emotions were making Jasper worried.

_I wonder how Isabella is doing oh God I should have fought harder and stayed home – Storm_

Isabella, Victor, and Logan were not here today but their thoughts were so jumbled I couldn't make any sense of it and that was not helping me at the moment.

_End of the day_

My phone rang and I answered it, "Hello?" I answered

"Edward it's me did anyone say anything about plans?" Carlisle asked

"No why?" I asked

"Jean isn't here" Carlisle said

"Isabella, Logan and Victor aren't here either and everyone is worried about Isabella" I said

"Okay you guys should go check on her" Carlisle said and hung up

"We're going to go check on Isabella" I said and everyone nodded except Rose I knew they didn't like each other

"Okay I'll call Logan and tell him you guys are coming over" Rogue said and I nodded

We pulled up to the mansion man this thing was huge we walked in to see Angel, Kurt, Hank, Logan, Victor, and Jean sitting in couches looking worried.

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" Storm asked

"I think so she still not answering" Logan said getting up

"What happened?" I asked

"Oh sorry we're not completely sure but we think she had a nightmare and her claws came out but she wouldn't know because she doesn't feel pain and she loss to much blood knocking her unconscious and when she's unconscious she doesn't heal as fast" Logan explained

"Wait blood, nightmares" Jasper said

"Yes we have many human traits we can sleep but we only 2 hours 3 if you don't want us to be irritable but Bells is always irritable and for some reason she can't sleep for more than 4 hours, we eat, we bleed but it's not at all appetizing, we can't use the bathroom, and we can't have children, we can cry, and everything else is like you" Logan explained

"So what about the nightmare thing?" Alice asked

"When Isabella and Logan were first mutants they had bone claws and they're healing factor, Isabella had only two other powers at the time a scientist named Stryker knew about mutants because his son was a mutant and he was trying to make an ultimate weapon and he started kidnapping mutants and experimenting on them then he found Isabella and Logan and kidnapped them that's when he graphed the adamantium to their skeletons he tried to erase their minds and they woke up and broke free what Stryker didn't know there are a selected few mutants with super human abilities which are all in this house he also didn't know about the rest of Isabella's powers Isabella killed him and they escaped and they ended up getting separated we only found Isabella 10 years ago but ever since Isabella and Logan escaped they've been having nightmares usually waking up sweat covered and claws retracted" the Professor explained we walked over to a book shelf and Logan pressed something and the book case moved showing an elevator we all stepped in the elevator was huge. We stepped out into a long hall filled with doors that had silver X's on them this must be where they keep everything for the X-Men we walked down a hall and into a clinic looking place and there laid Isabella hooked up to a bunch of machines as we walked closer I could see 3 gash looking mark on either side of her stomach I looked closely and I could see the adamantium.

"So she anyone can knock her unconscious?" Rose asked

"No she can only do this to herself her if someone was to stab her with something that can puncture her skin and that alone is hard to find and if they were to leave it in her, her body would just push it out the only reason why her claws stayed in her is because she was asleep and her body couldn't push it back out because she was asleep and because it's her own body" Logan said holding her hand

"So could our own kind do this to her if they found anything that could puncture her skin?" Alice asked

"No scratch yes but not puncture not even you big guy she's the only one strong enough to do it Juggernaut can't even do it she's slightly stronger than him and that's just enough to puncture her skin the only reason she can have needles in her now is because she is unconscious and there is a very small timeframe where you can put them in" Logan said kissing Isabella's forehead

"I have a question" Jasper said

"Go ahead" Victor said brushing the hair out Isabella's face

"Is there any possible way to kill you guys?" Jasper asked

"No we're immortal we can't die, we don't die, heck we don't even need our organs they're just there and that's the only reason why we can eat" Logan said

"Carlisle and Esme are here let's go" Logan said sniffing the air we nodded and left Isabella her skin was healing slowly

**Bella POV**

My eyes opened and I looked around I was in the clinic…wait I was in the clinic and if I was in the clinic that means…I looked down at my arm, needles I completely despised needles hell I hated hospitals altogether, there was only two people who would do this and I knew it was Jean.

"JEAN" I roared

**Edward POV**

"JEAN" someone roared it sounded like Isabella

"Jean why the hell is there needles in me" that was definitely Isabella

"I told you not to put them in her you know she hates needles and hospitals" Logan chuckled

"Yes now get them out NOW" she roared

"No one say anything stupid don't think it either she's very irritable right now" Victor warned eyeing Rose and she nodded, we got into the elevator. We walked into the clinic to see Isabella with her eyes closed she opened her eyes and scanned all of us and glared at Jean,

"I don't know why you did it" Logan chuckled

"Neither do I" Jean chuckled taking them out

"Thank you" Isabella said kissing Jeans cheek and getting off the cot

"You okay Bells?" Logan asked pulling her into a hug

"I've been better" she said hugging Victor

"Hi guys, now if you'll excuse me I feel like Peter sat on my head for the last 9 hours, so yeah" and with that she was gone

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked

"Kitchen for some liquor and pool" Logan said

"Can you guys get drunk or are you like us with liquor?" Jasper asked

"Like you we don't get drunk but we can drink it" Victor said while we went upstairs liquor was the only human drink we could eat or drink but it did nothing to us it was like water to a human. We all went to the pool to see a huge block of ice in the middle of the pool sliding across it,

"Where is she?" Emmett asked

"In the block of ice" John said

"Isn't she cold?" Esme asked

"We don't get cold and we don't get hot we only sweat when we are exercising or something like that" Angel said

"So why does she do that then?" Rose asked

_Is she crazy or something? – Rose_

The Professor and Jean stopped breathing and looked over to Isabella and they watched but nothing happened,

"Don't call her or think that it's dangerous she gets very angry and dangerous when people think or call her that you're luck she wasn't reading anyone's mind or no one could stop her if she was going to do something to you" the Professor warned looking at Rose

"What calling her crazy?" Rose said and they froze and the ice stopped moving and sunk lower until it was out of sight and they let out a breath

"Yes that don't call her that" the Professor said

"That's what you were thinking oh you're lucky God knows what she would have done to you plus you don't like each other that's a match made in hell" Logan laughed and everyone laughed we left after Isabella came out the block of ice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Sorry it took so long it's almost the end of the school year and that means for 8****th**** grade regents classes **

…**.REGENTS…4 REGENTS at that which means tons of Home Work not to mention New York State Test**

**Even I know that's a match made in HELL!**

**Thanks for the support and reviews**

**Chapter 9**

**Edward POV**

"Target Practice" Logan said and everyone shot up

"What do you guys mean target practice?" Emmett asked

"Just that we set up the machine to shoot at us and we try to dodge the bullets" Peter said

My family and I looked at each other slightly worried but followed the Professor into a booth with bullet proof glass to watch them. All the girls tied their hair into messy buns, I watched intently as Isabella and the others stretched limbering up for the drill.

_Why does Isabella have to look so hot all the time? – Pyro_

I had to stifle the growl that was making its way up my throat and Jasper looked at me and I shook my head and he nodded.

"On your mark", they moved apart from each other and the scenery changed to a warehouse, "Get set" they crouched looking at each other, " Go' and bullets came whizzing out of nowhere they were fast they shot around dodging bullets. Peter threw Isabella in the air and dodged a bullet she landed on the window and I lost my breath she winked and flipped off the window and onto the ground.

"Kicking it up" the Professor said and the bullets sped by even faster it didn't do much it just made them move faster and Isabella sexier and more flexible

"Training Simulator 2 minutes" the Professor said and Isabella disappeared, we went to another room that looked like the Target Practice room but it had more buttons.

They came into the room while we watched from another booth in what must be their X Men costumes they looked cool with the X on their chest or belt and collared highlights. Isabella came in looking sexy her highlights coincidently was my favorite color (royal blue). She turned and the whole back of her suit was gone it stopped in a V shape about an inch above her round ass.

_Total whore why does she have to have a suit like that when everyone else doesn't – Rose_

"Shut up Rose" I hissed and she glared at me I turned to look at Isabella and I saw black wings sprout out her back; they were huge bigger than Angel's wings.

"Wow" we all said in unison and the Professor smiled

"Ok Giant Robot time" the Professor said and it changed to a war scene and a robot came into view and it started shooting rockets at them,

"Scott, Jean, Hank, Kurt, Angel, Storm, Logan, Victor, and Isabella sit out" the Professor said

"Isabella comes here" the Professor said and they all nodded and the Isabella was next to the Professor sitting on the table like Fran in the Nanny

"Yeah" she purred

"Watch Pyro" he said and Isabella turned to watch Pyro I didn't see anything wrong with him he was an exceptionally good fighter,

"He's hesitant in his left leg, he's sparking" Isabella smiled and he nodded

"What does that mean?" Carlisle asked

"It means that he can use his feet to manipulate fire and not just his hands" the Professor said

"Give him a little nudge?" Isabella purred and the professor nodded she closed her eyes and I watched John as he kicked a ball of fire at the robot he looked shocked he looked to us then at his foot, Isabella opened her eyes and winked he grinned and swiped his foot in the fire and set light to the robot.

They beat the robot five minutes later and everyone went to change and we went to the living room and sat while we waited for them to finish and come upstairs.

"Baby Girl my brake is loose and it's not working all that well" Victor said tossing Isabella the keys

_What does she know about cars? – Rose _

"Why don't you find out" Isabella said walking away Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I followed her into the garage which was huge and looked like a mini car dealer ship. Isabella pressed the button and a Red Hummer H2 she walked over to it and put her hair in a high ponytail, she picked the car up with ease and walked over to another garage looking door and slid it up revealing every car lover and mechanic dreams. She placed the car on a lift and pressed a button that lifted the car up she took her heels off and put them on a rack and slid on a pair of black adidas and went under the car and John walked in.

"Hey you guys watching?" John asked and we nodded

"I bet she blows the car up before she fixes it" Rose snorted

"I wouldn't be too sure Isabella knows everything there is to know about cars" John said and a tool box levitated by Isabella's feet.

"My favorite part" Peter said and Isabella put her legs on these two bars so that she was in a split and leaned back until she was upside down and grabbed a wrench and leaned forward until she was right side up again and went to work.

"Want one?" John asked gesturing to a beer

"Yeah thanks" I said taking one and so did everyone else

"Isabella you want one?" Peter asked

"Yeah" she said and Peter walked over to her and handed her a beer

"What hot beer" Emmett said

"Bring it over here" Isabella said and she blew on her bottle and took a sip then put it down next to the tool box under her, she blew on Peter's then Emmett's she ended up chilling everyone's beer.

She finished 2 minutes later and got down as she finished her beer and tested the car it was perfect and she changed her shoes and went upstairs not before cocking her eyebrow at Rose who glared and flipping John off with her middle claw.

"Here" she said tossing Victor his keys

"Thanks' Baby Girl" he said kissing her forehead

"No problem" she said pulling a pair of Ducati 1098 keys out her pocket

"You going for a ride?" Logan asked

"Yeah" she said and left, we left shortly after to go hunting for school Monday as usual couples split up which left me alone. I ended up finishing early and was running back to the house when I saw someone jump off a cliff and stop abruptly and walk across the water, I sniffed the air… Isabella. I smiled and ran over to her bike,

"I hope you weren't trying to scare because you failed horribly" Isabella purred walking over to me and sitting on her bike

"No just curious as to why you jumped off a cliff?" I smirked she looked so beautiful in the moonlight

"Adrenaline junkie I guess it kinds of runs in the family but I'd rather do it during the day it's more fun" she shrugged

"Oh really?" I smirked

"Really" she purred

"You know you're very beautiful and sexy" I said

"So I've been told" she purred

"Not enough" I smirked

"Are you trying to flatter me Edward?" she purred I had to stifle a moan at the way she said my name it never sounded better

"Is it working?" I asked

"Maybe" she purred

"Good" I smirked and our phones went off

_Where are u Esme is worried – A text from Carlisle_

_On my way – Me_

"I got to go Esme is worried" I said smiling at her

"Me too bye" she said

"Okay see you Monday" I said and she waved pulling off, I groaned and ran home top speed,

"Where were you?" Esme asked

"Having a conversation" I said and went to my piano


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Sorry it took so long but thanks for the support**

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

I took a shower and got dressed in Marc Jacobs skinny jeans, a red corset top with black lace, black suede ankle boots, black Marc Jacobs aviators, and a red Marc Jacobs purse (on my profile) it was nice out today cloudy but warm and I grabbed the keys to my red and black Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport (on my profile).

"Why is it every time I leave you guys eating I come back and you are mauling each other's faces?" I asked wth a raised eyebrow towards Rogue and Bobby

"You know I thought I was the only one" John said Rogue just flipped us off

"Right back at you" I purred and walked outside Logan and the others left leaving John, Peter, Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, and I to drive to school I smirked and turned around with that little mischievous glint in my eyes

"Yeah" Peter yelled and we ran to our cars Peter and Kitty took their Ferrari, Rogue and Bobby took their Lamborghini, John took his McLaren, and I took my Bugatti

"Go" Peter boomed and we shot off I easily took the lead John was behind me with the others next to each other changed gears and drifted into the parking lot I changed gears and pulled up next to Logan's car, John pulled in next, and Peter and Bobby pulled in at the same time. I smirked and got out the car and took my glasses off and John hot out smirking,

"I came in 3rd" Bobby said

"No I did" Peter said getting out his car and opening the door for Kitty,

"No I did" Bobby said holding his hand out and Rogue took it and stepped out the car,

"Isabella who won?" Peter asked turning off his car,

"I did" I smirked

"I beat you Bobby" Peter yelled and then the bell rung we walked in with people ogling and whispering,

"I beat you Peter just admit it" Bobby yelled

"They're definitely not going to shut up any time soon" John laughed while we walked to AP English and the argued through that whole hour it was hilarious.

*****AP History*****

"Shut up" Logan growled when he came over to us to hand us our worksheets and smirked,

"But seriously between Bobby and I who won?" Peter asked

"You guys were tied" I smirked and the bell rung and my phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out while I walked with the others to my locker, it was a text from Edward.

_Italic- Edward Text _**Bold- Isabella Text**

_Hi sorry I didn't come to school today _

**Really**

_Yeah Emmett is being stupid_

**I like him he reminds me of a giant teddy bear**

_Like 2 c him admit dat_

**U guys' jus don't noe how 2 pry it out**

_So c u at 8?_

**Thought I said I was allergic 2 time?**

_When I look at u time stops anyway _

**Sweet**

_Casual c u at 8_

**Maybe**

***Time Skip***

I got dressed in a black V-neck sweater, white skinny jeans, black suede ankle boots, and a pair of white Gucci Aviators (on my profile),

"Where are you going?" Logo asked and the bell rung

"Honestly I don't know" I shrugged opening the door

"Ready?" Edward asked

"As I'll ever be" I purred and smirked at a surprised Kitty and Rogue

"Bye Victor" I called and left

"I thought your brother was going to kill" Edward chuckled opening the door for me and I got in

"No I'd say he's relatively calm for Logan" I smirked easing the chair back

"So I have to worry about Victor?" he asked pulling off

"No it's the quiet one you have to worry about" I smirked

"So we're back at Logan" he grinned and I winked and we fell into a comfortable silence and I felt the annoying scratch and I growled

"Do I have to bring you back to your family armless?" I asked looking at him

"Sorry I just want to know what you're thinking" he said

"I'll let you know if it gets bad" I said

"It'll never get bad" he laughed

"Cocky aren't you" I purred

"I wouldn't say cocky as much as it is confident" he grinned

"Smart" I purred

"I dabble" he smirked and my phone rang, Logan

"Yes Dear Brother of mine"

"Kill him if he makes a move" Victor yelled and Edward chuckled

"Where are we going" I mouthed to Edward

"A drive" he thought

"Seriously Bells" Logan said

"Who am I?" I asked

"Isabella Marie Swan" I could hear him smiling

"Now I would think that's enough reassurance don't you?" I asked

"Bye" he said hanging up

"You have to teach me that" Edward said

"Teach you what?" I asked

"How to get people off the phone that quick" he said

"Years of practice and the ability to mess with people's emotion" I smirked

"Like Jasper?" he asked

"No with Jasper they'd probably realize it so mess with the words a little" I said

"So what would be Victor's definition of making a move?" he said licking his lips

"Probably everything" I said and out of habit I liked my lips

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes people said I got

"Depends on the circumstances" I purred and he stopped the car

"Can you keep this?" he asked kissing me I would have thought vampire lips would be hard but they held their own against his lips, he nipped at my bottom lip and I nipped his bottom lip and we pulled away and took unnecessary breaths,

"So can you keep that?" he asked starting the car back up and pulling off

"What do you think?" I purred

"I think you won't tell" he smiled

"How can you be so sure?" I smirked with a raised eyebrow

"Because you want me to kiss you again" he grinned

"Maybe you're right maybe you're wrong" I said

"Let's find out" he said leaning down to kiss me not bothering to stop the car, we pulled away shortly after and he raised his eyebrow with slightly kiss swollen lips,

"You never know" I smirked


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Sorry it took so long but thanks for the support**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

"Isabella let's go" John yelled from downstairs

"I was waiting on you guys" I said and teleported downstairs

"So why didn't you come down stairs?" Peter smirked

"Because…" I purred "I'm complicated" I smirked and pecked his cheek

"Flirt" Victor laughed putting the Professor in his Hummer

"I dabble" I purred swinging my leg over my bike

"You enjoy messing with my head don't you" Victor said getting in his car

"I love you" I smirked pulling off

We pulled up to the school and I swung my leg off the bike and ran my fingers through my hair and headed to my locker with everyone else. I opened my locker and my phone started ringing,

"Hello" I answered grabbing my stuff

"How well is your hearing?" Edward asked

"Good enough to know you're coming up the hall" I smirked everyone looked at me confused

"That good huh" I could hear him smirking

"That good" I purred closing my locker and hanging up he walked over

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey yourself" I said and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked off to my class

**Lunch**

**Edward POV**

My family and I walked into the lunchroom and took our seats Isabella and the others weren't down yet,

"So….?" Alice inquired

"So…." I repeated

"Don't play dumb Ed-"Alice started but stopped I looked up to see Isabella and the others walk in

"God she's hot" some guy whispered and I growled

"_Jealous" Isabella projected into my mind_

"_Yes very" I thought back_

"Hey" we greeted each other and sat

"_Let's go" I thought _and she winked and we got up and left the table looking gob smacked

"So are we still going out to eat tonight?" I asked

"Yes even though I'm going to be the only one eating" she smirked

"True" I grinned and we fell into a comfortable conversation teasing each other until the bell rung and we left for Biology with Storm.

**At Restaurant**

"My brothers are here" Isabella said rolling her eyes

"What?" I asked, "Which one?" I asked

"Both" she said and the waitress gave us our food

"If there's _anything _you need _anything at all_ don't hesitate" she said double meaning dripping and walked away

"That one was definitely for you" I said

"No that was for you" she denied and I took a sip of my drink then spit it back out and she laughed and she dissolved some of it

"Like I said before I drank that shit that was for you" I smirked but mouth still had that taste

"You sure we could call her over here and ask" she smirked

"No way in the world" I said shaking my head

"Baby" she smirked and took a bit of her food and I smirked

"You're going to have to eat or they'll think your anorexic" she smirked

"Next time I'm making dinner" I grumbled taking a bite and swallowing

"Taste like shit" I whispered and she laughed

We left and I paid,

"Oh God my mouth taste like shit" I said scrapping my tongue against my teeth

"I guess you learned a lesson tonight" she smirked getting in the car and I closed the door

"Yeah but I'll do it again" I smirked getting in

"So I can do this but more" I said leaning over and kissing her we pulled back shortly after and pulled off

"I think its fair my mouth taste like shit for a little while so I can kiss you" I smirked

"I think it's fair" she smirked

"I bet your mouth don't taste like shit anymore" she smirked

"Just a little" I said stopping the car and kissing her

** Next Night**

We pulled away from the movie laughing Paul Blart Mall Cop was hilarious,

"Isabella I got a question" I said

"Shoot" she said looking at me

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Thank God" I said leaning over and kissing her

"Another" I smirked

"Really" she smirked as we sped down the highway

"Yeah you want to go to prom with me?" I asked

"I think the first answered the second" she smirked

"So in Edward language that's a yes" I smirked

"Yes in Edward language" she smirked and I pecked her lips we spent the rest of the ride teasing each other and she told me about what happened to her and Logan she seemed slightly annoyed at it so I stopped the car and soothed her and we fell into a heavy make out session and then back into our teasing,

"Bye" I said when we pulled up

"Bye see you tomorrow" she said and I kissed her and she teleported up to her bedroom I saw the light turn on and I left, I walked into my house and Alice attacked me,

"Alice no Alice breathe and relax" I said and she did what I said

"So did you ask? Did she say yes? Did you ask both or just one? You're so lucky she so beautiful and you're guys are so alike. Did you even ask?" she babbled and everyone was looking

"Yes I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend, yes I asked if she would go to prom with me she said yes to both and thank you Alice" and I went upstairs to

**Next Day after School**

"Time to practice guys" Victor yelled over the intercom and we all got up Carlisle and Esme were with the Professor and we split up Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I went into the booth with Carlisle, Esme, and the Professor and Isabella and the others went to change,

"Isabella, Kitty, Peter, Logan, and Victor pick a Cullen kid" the Professor said

"I want Jasper" Victor grinned

"Edward get down here" Logan yelled and Isabella shook her head

"Emmett" Peter yelled

"Alice" Kitty said leaving Rose and Isabella and everyone looked between Rose and Isabella who were currently having a glaring match and a little smirk crawled across Isabella's face and she beckoned Rose to her with her finger

_This is going to be crazy-Pyro_

_She's going to play with her-Colossus _

_Cat fight-Bobby_

_Let's go Baby Girl-Victor_

"The rest pick someone and spar" the Professor yelled we moved around and he change it to a forest setting

"Isabella no powers" the Professor yelled

"Wouldn't dream of it" she purred and they circled each other

"1…2…FIGHT!" Rose growled and lunged and Isabella easily dodged it and grabbed Rose and threw her back, Rose landed in a crouch and charged they both jumped up Rose went to punch Isabella but she grabbed her fist and threw her to the ground with a thud and Isabella landed. Rose stood up and Isabella ran to her and they both jumped and Isabella dove under her and used her feet to push off a tree and collided with Rose back to back and sent Rose flying Isabella landed doing flips and ran to where Rose was going to land and caught Rose and swung her sending her flying again. Isabella ran to the tree and caught Rose by the neck before she collided with the tree and signaled the kill and dropped Rose,

"Done here?" Isabella asked and the Professor nodded

_She's getting stronger, faster, and better-Victor_

"Everyone lets go start fighting" the Professor yelled


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Some of this inspired by **FredsForeverFanGirl

**Sorry it took so long but thanks for the support**

**Chapter 12**

**Edward POV**

"So what are we doing for Spring Break?" Emmett asked

"The grownups are going on a vacation" Jean said

"So you're going to leave a houseful of inhuman teenagers in one house by themselves?" Pyro said quirking his eyebrow

"Not even, you're going to leave us in a house with Bella and Emmett" Jasper pointed out, I don't know exactly how but now everyone was calling Isabella, Bella. She even said she was thinking about making us start calling her that unless we were dealing with something serious or formal, she said her name was too formal anyway

"We…Trust…you?" Scott said

"Is that a question?" Bella purred

"No I trust you guys will be okay especially since you and Rose have crushed whatever was between each other" the Professor stated looking between Bella and Rose

"Sure" they smirked

"So we're packing tonight and we're leaving in the private jet tomorrow after school" Victor said

"So that means Angel, Hank and Kurt?" Bella asked

"Yup" Logan said shaking his head and a huge mischievous smirk crawled across Bella face and she got that mischievous glint in her eyes

"Why? What happened?" Scott said panicking

"Oh nothing" she purred

"Please don't do anything illegal" Jean begged

"I have no idea what you're talking about do you Emmett?" she purred getting up and pulling me with her

"No not at all" Emmett smirked and we were gone and we were sitting at the edge of a cliff and I took an unnecessary breath

"Still not used to it" she smirked, standing up

"Ha, Ha" I said sticking out my tongue out and she pouted and I groaned

"Do you remember what Logan and Victor said" I said huskily holding her hips

"Remind me" she purred and I growled giving her a warning glance but she decided to kick me while I was down and licked her lips

"Hands on the outside of clothes at all times" I said huskily nipping her lips

"Well to be completely honest you disobeyed them the very next day" she purred nipping my ear

"I only rubbed your spine" I growled rubbing my erection against her

"True" she purred sliding her hands up under my shirt then pulled away

"No fair, Bella" I whined

"Hmm" she smiled innocently she kissed me and ran

"So not fair" I yelled chasing her

"I'll go slow for you" she said double meaning loud and clear

"Funny very funny" I yelled and she climbed a tree while I ran under her

"You do realize you have to come down sometime soon" I called

"Or I could just disappear" she smirked

"Alright you win" I said and pounced at her and we landed with a thud in her room in a heated make out session

**Beginning of Spring Break**

"Prank wars" Emmett boomed

"Teams or single?" Pyro asked

"Teams and it's going to be random" Alice pulling out a bowl with paper in it

"Rules" Rogue said

"Two teams, the first person team captain picks is co-captain, team pickings are random, no team mingling except for if your significant other is on the opposing team, and while mingling there will be no exchanging of plans"" Alice said

"Oh and powers are allowed but no mind reading unless in your own team and your only allowed to leave the house for supplies in your own car" Alice piped up

"Okay time to pick" we all dug our hands in and came up with a piece of paper

"1, 2, and 3 open" Alice said and we opened them…noting

"So who got it?" John asked looking around and an evil smirk came across Rose and Bella's faces

"This game just gets better and better" Kitty smiled

"What number do you have?"

"1" Bella said

"2" Rose said

"Well Bella has first pick" Alice said pulling out another bowl, Bella dug her hand in

"Emmett" she smirked

"Yes" Emmett boomed then looked sheepishly at Rose, and she gave him the "it's okay" look and he pecked her lips

"Alice" Rose read this was going to be close

"Edward" Bella read

"Rogue" Rose read, yup this was going to be close

"Pyro" Bella read

"Kitty" Rose read

"Colossus" Bella read I think we just got the edge

"Jasper" Rose read

"Bobby you're with us" Bella smirked

"That bowl is rigged" Kitty yelled

"Yeah, Bella, Pyro, and Colossus on any team is an easy win" Rogue chimed in

"Not necessarily you guys have Rose, Alice, and Jasper" I said those three were evil

"We'll just have to see" Alice smirked

** Time Skip**

We snuck into Jasper and Alice's room quietly it was easy because in the past couple of weeks Bella got the ability to shape shift, knock out people, vampires, and humans, duplicate herself, and control the 4 elements like Ben from the Egyptian coven. Bella knocked out Jasper and Alice and Colossus picked up the bed and Bella teleported to the pool room.

"Ready?" Bella smirked and we grinned evilly, she turned the entire pool into ice and then she hollowed it out and she and Pyro smoothed it out Colossus and I lowered them into the hole and filled it with chocolate fudge and Bella let them wake up and we scattered hiding.

"What the hell" Jasper yelled and they emerged from the tub of fudge

"Time for phase 2" Bella whispered and she teleported them into the room Rose, Kitty, and Rogue were hanging out. Rose, Kitty, and Rogue took one look at Jasper and Alice and screamed their heads off and in response Alice and Jasper got into crouches

"Wait, what the hell" Kitty said wiping a glob of fudge off Jasper and Alice's faces and we jumped out

"Ha, Ha got you" John laughed as we all high fived, turned around and hit our butts and teleported up to our meeting area

"This is war" Alice shrieked

We all flopped down in our bean chairs and laughed, we laughed so hard that we were all on the floor panting and taking unnecessary breaths, if we could we would have tear stained faces by now.

**Time Skip**

**Jasper POV**

We snuck into Bella and the others bathrooms while they were in their meeting air,

"You got it?" I whispered and they nodded and we unscrewed there shampoos and conditioner and filled them with a liquid that would turn their orange for the Bella and green for the boys and we ran off.

**Bella POV**

"Okay I'm going to shower" I said getting up and stretching and pulling Edward with me

"Yeah me too" John said getting up and we all went to take a shower

"God you're killing me" Edward said eyeing me as I rinsed my body off

"I don't think that's possible" I purred kissing him

"Ha, Ha" he smirked handing me my shampoo and taking his own, we washed our hair and grabbed the conditioner

"What's so funny?" he asked when I began to laugh uncontrollably, I snapped my finger and handed him a mirror

"What the hell?" he shrieked his hair was a deep lime color and I laughed even harder as I continued to wash my hair, and I saw he smirked

"You know you shouldn't be laughing carrot head" he smirked turning the mirror around and I had a head full of orange hair

"What the Fuck?" I yelled and I was out the shower in a robe with my orange hair cascading down to the small of my back, with Edward behind me with a towel wrapped around his waist

"What the Fuck?" John yelled

"Hey" Colossus yelled out

"My hair" Emmett yelled and I teleported Edward and I to where John, Colossus, and Emmett were supposed to be showering we took one look at each other

"This means War" we growled as Rose and the others ran off laughing

"Meeting 5 minutes" I yelled and dissolved the chemical out our hair

"I missed you" I whispered to my hair kissing it and Edward and I teleported upstairs, got dress and went to the meeting room

**Time Skip**

"Ready?" I whispered and they nodded pulling out cans of whip cream which I found out was the nastiest flavor to Vampires

"Oh yeah" John grinned and I froze them and we layered them in the shower and I turned them invisible and went to do it to other's bathrooms and we made it fat free for Kitty and Rogue since anything fat free tasted disgusting to us and ran off to hide.

We waited until we heard all of them turn of the water,

"Now" Emmett whispered and I made them explode

"What the hell?" Rose yelled and I could hear them hacking up the whip cream, they came out when they finally got rid of it and they came out the bathroom and we busted out laughing, high fived, smacked our butts, and teleported to our meeting room.

**Time Skip**

**Rose POV**

We sneaked into the garage and walked over to the car Bella was working on and filled the tank with blue paint and hurried away. I saw Bella go down to the garage with everyone and she walked over to her car and looked at the cap and paused and everyone got up and walked over to the car,

"What the" John whispered and the opened the cap and blue paint came gushing out and sprayed all over them and the uproars began.

"Yes" I cheered high fiving Alice, Jasper, Rogue, and Kitty and ran off laughing our asses off and I heard Bella yell five minutes

**Bella POV**

We were now floating over Rose's car with a 25,000 pound anvil, invisible waiting for Rose to come out I knew they were going to need supplies soon.

They finally came out the house and Rose pressed the button on her car keys making it beep and I dropped the anvil making sure it was invisible,

"Ahhh no" Rose yelled then I made it visible and we floated to the floor laughing we high fived, smacked our butts and disappeared.

**Time Skip**

"I'm hungry" Pyro said

"Me too" I said and we all went downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips and the fruit punch in the fridge, we ate while Emmett and Edward made faces I took a sip of my juice and fire shot out my mouth

"Wow what the hell?" Colossus boomed and I saw the scorch mark in front of John

"Did you guys just shoot fire out your mouths?" Edward said and Rose and the other ran over to us laughing and then ran off

**Time Skip**

Rose and the others sat around the living room and Kitty came in with the beer and handed one to each of us, we leaned against the wall teeth clenched waiting for them to open them. As soon as they did I opened my hands and they exploded in their hands with beer all over them and I made us visible as we high fived, smacked our butts, and teleported upstairs leaving them gob smacked.

**Time Skip**

**Edward POV**

Bella laid asleep in my arms with her head on my chest and I felt like the ceiling was getting father away, I looked around to see were sinking through the floor,

"Bella wake up you're making us sink" I whispered

"What no I'm not" she said looking around

"Then…" I didn't get to finish before we fell through the floor and into the middle of John's room

"What the hell?" he yelled and the light's turned on and Rose and the others were laughing there asses off before they ran off

**Time Skip**

"Hey do you smell that?" I said curling up my nose

"Oh God what is that?" Bella said standing up

"You guys can't fart or anything right?" Emmett asked looking at John, Colossus, and Bobby

"No man we can't" John said shaking his head

"Okay this is not going away" Colossus yelled leaning out the window

"I think it's safe to go for a walk or run or something" Bobby said and we all agreed running out the room, we walked out the door and I smelt Rose, Alice, Kitty, Rogue, and Jasper and my eyes grew wide I looked at Bella before something disgusting and lumpy…OLD DOG FOOD,

"Who the, what the, this is, uh" Bella yelled glaring at Jasper and the others before than ran upstairs, then we were all drenched in water and then it was gone leaving us with a nice tropical smell and then Bella teleported us to the meeting room and Bella put up a sound proof shield.

"That was their last prank, we have one more and the Professor and the others come back in two days, so we have time for one final prank" Bella said sitting

"We have to put chocolate and fat free into so we can hit them from both sides" Bobby said

"And something that just stinks" John said

"SOUR MILK" we all said

"Sour fat free milk" I said

"Okay so sour fat free milk, chocolate what?" Bella asked

"Spoiled chocolate fudge" Colossus grinned

"With a little fresh chocolate fudge" I said

"So fat free…how?" John said

"Fat free chocolate and spoiled fat free yogurt" I grinned evilly

"Okay so sour fat free milk, chocolate fudge, spoiled chocolate fudge, spoiled fat free chocolate fudge, and spoiled fat free yogurt" Bella listed

"Yeah, so how do we get it on them?" Colossus asked

"Pour it on them" Bobby offered

"Okay, when?" Emmett asked

"Well the agreement is that it ends when the Professor and the other step into the house so they'll probably make a break for it, so we'll wait and get them when they make a break for it" John said

"What do we do about the smell?" Emmett asked

"I'll handle that" Bella said

"Okay so you want to get the stuff now or tomorrow?" John asked

"Tomorrow night so we sleep in the day tomorrow and get started in the night so we can have it ready by the morning, oh and we're doing it invisible" Bella said

"Agreed?" Emmett asked smiling evilly

"Agreed" we smiled simultaneously

**Logan POV**

We got out the cars and began unloading the stuff,

"Yes we're home free" someone yelled sounded like Kitty, then Rose, Jasper, Alice, Rogue, and Kitty came running they didn't make it to steps before a brown glop filled with lumps fell on them and it stinked, completely smelt like shit

"Ha, Ha yes" someone yelled which sounded a lot like Colossus and Bella, Pyro, Colossus, Bobby, Edward, and Emmett and they floated down in front of us and pelted them with balloons filled with that same shit smelling goop

"Boomba" they yelled before running off into the house

"What was that about?" Jean said

"Ewe, oh God" they yelled running around

"What is this" they yelled

"Sour fat free milk, chocolate fudge, spoiled chocolate fudge, spoiled fat free chocolate fudge, and spoiled fat free yogurt" Bells yelled out the window letting water flood down on them and they stopped before another batch came spilling down,

"Hey come on" they groaned, Bella finally washed them off and teleported our stuff into their respectable rooms

"Do we want to know?" Carlisle asked looking at Bells and the others,

"Nope" they said walking off in their own directions


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**I own nothing but my brilliant stupidity and that's a great thing**

**Sorry it took so long but thanks for the support, read and review**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward POV**

I trialed kisses down Bella's neck, smiling when I got a moan out of her then her phone rang, she reached for it but I grabbed her hand,

"Leave it they won't go crazy if you don't answer" I mumbled against her ear taking it between my lips, she ran her hands under my shirt dragging her fingers against my chest electing a moan from me, I ran my hand under her shirt and against her spine grinding my hips into her through my jeans, then my phone started ringing in my back pocket she slid it out my pocket and dropped it onto the floor, my lips made it back to her intoxicating mouth and both our phones rang, I groaned and reached my phone while Bella did the same

"Hello" I answered not too friendly as I climbed off Bella

"Edward the professor wants you and Bella at the house" Alice said

"Fine" I sighed hanging up, I turned to see Bella looking at me knowingly as she listened to Logan on the line

"Bye" she smirked hanging up

"Ready" I smirked grabbing my keys, "So how bad do you think it is?" I asked

"I would say it's crunch time" she smirked getting in the car

We pulled up to the house and got out the car,

"So what's up" Bella asked sticking her hands in her pocket

"I don't know that's why we need you to look at something" the Professor said waving Bella over and she teleported them somewhere

"Play time's over isn't it" I said looking at everybody

"We're supposed to be leaving sometime next week" Alice said looking at me

"Prom's next week"

"Yeah so playtimes over" Victor said looking at us

**Bella POV**

"I picked something up on Cerebro but I'm not sure what to make of it" the Professor said wheeling up to Cerebro and I chuckled a little

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I would expect me to be asking you instead of the other way around" I smiled

"I suppose your right" he smiled before sliding on his helmet and I rested my hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes

"She's a vampire that's for sure" I mumbled

"She's only been a vampire for about 2 years" he mumbled

"She's powerful" I said nodding my head they definitely would want her to handle me

"What's her power I can't tell?"

"She's a sponge no effect to mutants only vampires"

**Logan POV**

Bells and the Professor appeared back in the living room; Edward pulled her to his side by her waist,

"So what's what?" Colossus asked

"Well you guys as in; Angel, Hank, Kurt, Jean, Bella, Pyro, Colossus, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice are leaving the day before prom… Sorry but its crunch time" the Professor spoke, they just nodded, wow they can all act really immature sometimes but when it came down to be serious they buckled down

"We can't take the jet, who's going to fly it back" Angel pointed out

"Bella's going to teleport your luggage to the house and you're going to take a plane to Rio and then from there you'll take the boat to the island" the Professor outlined  
"So you guys have three days to pack" Kurt pointed out

"You'll go to school the day before you leave and get all your things the rest of you can go but I need Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle to stay" the Professor announced, Bells got up giving Edward a kiss before going upstairs

**Bella POV**

I sighed kicking off my shoes and pulling on a pair of skates and transported down stairs, I ghosted my hand over the pool freezing it and skated on sighing as I floated across the ice, I closed my eyes spinning I stopped skating then doing a triple toe loop. I smiled just enjoying the sound of my skates carving the ice and doing a develope while spinning. I swished before doing a flip jump my hair flying into my face, I went back into a develop fixing my hair into a tight pony tail. I came back up skating backwards and taking off into a triple Lutz jump, then going into a triple, double, single, and then a triple Salchow. I skated gaining speed before going into a quad axel and into a split jump landing on my right leg with the other outstretched and into a one foot spin. I skated into a scratch spin smiling as everything around me disappeared. I swiveled and went into a layback spin then going into a develope and then into a no handed cartwheel. Then I went into a Biellmann spin, I came out of it and into a scratch spin, I gained enough speed going into an "I" spin then into a "Y" spin. I went into a scratch spin, into a flying sit spin, then into a pancake spin, and into a death drop spin. I heard footsteps but ignored them and went into my illusion spin and into a butterfly spin. I skated going into a Biellmann spin and straight into a spinning develope then there was clapping; I turned smiling to see Edward leaning against the wall,

"You know if you were trying to sneak up on me clapping might not have been the smartest thing" I smirked skating over to the edge

"I highly doubt anyone could sneak up on you babe" Edward smiled as he watched me come off the ice and get rid of the ice

"True"

"So it's really happening huh"

"Yeah its crunch time we'll be training nonstop now"

"Well we're getting our own X-Men suits now so there's a plus"

"I guess so"

"What no welcome to the team kiss"

"Where are my manners" I chuckled giving him a kiss that soon turned into a fierce war between our tongues for dominance

**Time Skip**

**Edward POV**

We climbed onto the huge speed boat as Hank and Kurt quickly shed their disguises and Angel took his shirt off freeing his wings from as he put it material jail cell. Bella drove as the others and I took in everything around them, I smiled loving the feel of the mist against my face, Bella chuckled as Emmett opened his mouth until some water got in his mouth and spent 5 minutes hacking it out.

"Emmett what are you, a dog this isn't a car it's a boat" I said shaking my head at Emmett

"Leave me alone" and he opened his mouth again

"So exactly how far away is this island?" Alice as ked as Bella handed the boat over to Angel,

"You probably have about another45 minutes' worth of driving" Jean said looking to Bella for confirmation, Bella nodded before she kicked off her heels

"Yes" Pyro cheered before kicking of his shoes, I watched as Bella shimmied out of her jeans and folded them up she slid her shirt off revealing an Armani bikini as Pyro, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty, and Colossus stripped down to their bathing suits,

"Why didn't you guys tell us" I whined wanting to see more of Bella in that bath suit, Bella reached under the seat and tossed me the duffel bag she forced Colossus to carry around, I opened it revealing our bathing suits we pulled them out and headed to the bathroom where we quickly changed. We came out and I growled when I saw Pyro put Bella on his shoulders, she stood and winked before jumping of Pyro's shoulder and into the water as we all followed suit, I looked around trying to find Bella until something sat on my back I twisted but didn't see anything, I twisted again jumping a little when I saw Bella before she shot off. Colossus pointed up so we all came up taking unnecessary breaths,

"Let's play tag, I'm it" Colossus grinned

"Tag" I said

"You'll see" Bella said before sinking down I followed when Colossus started counting

"1" he boomed and they shot off so we followed suit, he swam going for Bobby and Bobby threw an icicle at him and sped up, Colossus grabbed Rogue, (Bella helped Rogue figure out how to control her powers) and threw her

"We play tag with powers and you don't tap you throw them" Bella projected into my mind and probably the others

"Bella a little help here" Pyro thoughts screamed as Rogue chased him down and Bella sent a fire ball his way and he threw it back at Rogue as she ducked out the way and caught Kitty of guard and threw her behind her Kitty swam going straight for Alice and she ducked out the way and Kitty grabbed Jasper and threw him behind her.

Everyone had gotten caught and Bella finally let someone catch her and we were now all swimming as fast as we could as she projected the Jaws the song when he was going to attack into our minds it made it that much more exhilarating because we couldn't see her, then the song stopped before we saw Colossus go flying back and Bella appeared beside me causing me to jump shaking my mind as her body shook with silent laughter. We swam as the boat shot ahead of us and Bella signaled us to go up,

"Follow me and swim as fast as possible" Bella said before we went back under, we followed as she set the pace kind of fast she sped up a little as I swam as fast as I could with the others behind me and dodged through rocks that jutted out. We slowed back down and swam just doing stupid things we swam for another 20 minutes before we came out the water and onto a sandy shore as we looked around,

"Welcome to Isle X" Bella smiled flipping her hair back

"Dude lust is rolling off you in waves" Jasper thought

"Shut up" I hissed, I looked around there was a jungle off to the side that was filled with the occasional birds and a basketball court and pool and we took in the house it was huge about 5 times as big as our house in Forks

"Nice" Emmett said letting out a low whistle

"Come on I'll show you you're rooms" Bella said running with the others we walked in through the front door and into the living room and up the winding steps.

"Emmett and Rose" Bella said pointing to a room

"Alice and Jasper" Bella said pointing to another room

"So who else is on this floor?" I asked

"Everyone but you and me" Bella smirked as she wagged her finger seductively as I followed happily behind her as everyone watched; we came onto the floor and entered her room which was huge

"I'm staying with you?" I asked and she winked

"So what are the other doors for?"

"The game room and the trampoline room, we'll probably be in there later tonight" she said

"Don't you think we need to do something until it's night time I mean you already have the hair for it" I whispered referring to her sex hair as I back her up into the bed

"I could think of a couple of things" she whispered I groaned as her breath caressed my ear

"Me to" I said lowering her body onto the bed and kissing her and I heard the door lock

"I bet you could" she moaned running her hand over my hard 8-pack and down to the tip of my erection before moving her hand to my back, we pulled away gasping for unnecessary breath as I trialed hot kisses down her neck before she guided my mouth back up to hers as our tongues engaged in a fierce battle. Holding my body up with one hand I grabbed her leg and guided it as she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist and I groaned at the friction. I quickly got rid of her bikini top my eyes quickly roaming over her body memorizing every dip and curve so when I closed my eyes I could see her.

Bella straddled me as she took me in her hands and rubbed it against her wetness electing a pleasure filled moan from the both of us, my eyes closed waiting for her to slide down on me but it never came, I growled flipping us over as she smirked evilly and I steadied myself at her entrance and slid in moaning at her tightness and the silk that surrounded me.

**8 Orgasms Later (Remember their not human they keep at it for an entire week straight)…**

Bella's phone rang for the 6th time as I nipped and sucked at her flesh, she ignored and then her phone buzzed text message, she growled grabbing it and quickly texted back before tossing back onto the night stand.

**Time Skip**

"You know you guys were up there for like 12 hours right" Pyro pointed out

"15 actually" Hank spoke

"You in trouble with Logan" Kurt grinned

"Kurt don't scare him" Jean spoke looking up from her book

"Now that we had fun torturing me what are we doing tonight?" I asked

"Trampoline room" Colossus boomed scarfing down his food but stopped as soon as he started when he saw Kitty glaring at him. We ran upstairs and Bella opened the door to a room and turned on the multicolor lights,

"Where's the trampoline?" Emmett asked

"It's actually on the first floor" Rogue said

"Wait so we're jumping from the first floor to the third?" Alice clarified

"Yup and it's the only entrance and exit" Booby grinned

"Come on" Bella said pushing and jumping

"Whoa" I yelled until we hit something and rocketed back up and down again, then I heard more screams as the others jumped and Bella turned on as Tambourine by Eve came on,

"This. Shit. Is. Awesome" Emmett yelled as he jumped

"Hit the walls" Bella yelled as she did an open leg back flip

"What. Why?" I yelled doing a mid-air cartwheel

"Trust me" she smirked flipping and bouncing of the wall and it sent her rocketing into the air

"Holy shit" we yelled as we followed suit passing the door and going higher before we went back down any human would have died.

"Enjoy it" we heard Jean laugh

"Don't worry we will" Bella grinned

"This is better than any prom we would have had" Rose yelled as Emmett shrieked like a little girl as the lights changed with the music. I bounced as I watched as Bella climbed on Colossus's shoulder with evil grins and He started jumping he jumped and the went flying holding their position they bounced off the wall and went shooting up I watched as they pulled apart and came down stomach down like they were sky diving as they did back flips and landed on their buts purposely laughing their asses off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 14**

**Edward POV**

I scrunched my nose up as I watched everyone eat,

"How can you eat that crap?" I grumbled as I watched Bella eat a piece of waffle

"The same way Alice likes picturing Jasper naked" Bella smirked

"Hey" Alice yelled

"Edward told me" causing Alice to turn and glare at me

"What I did not, babe"

"I'm not the one that's constantly reading people's minds Edward" and something hit me hard in the face; I looked down to see a pillow

"I didn't tell her that Alice" I whined pouting as everyone laughed at my expense

"_You're mean" I thought_

"_Don't worry I'll help you out...soon" she projected_

I was snapped out of our little conversation by another pillow to the head,

"Babe" I whined

"Not yet Bella one more hit" Pyro begged and Alice hit me in the head again

"Love please" I whined

"Okay…Okay" Bella gasped as she laughed,

"Alice it was a wild guess" Bella laughed

"You're good" Alice said realizing Bella just tricked her into admitting to picturing Jasper naked

"Come on finish up and get change we're going into the jungle" Jean said snapping her phone shut, and everyone groaned

"I thought you guys liked training?" Rose asked as I looked confusedly at Bella, Pyro, and Colossus who enjoyed training the most get up reluctantly

"You just have to be there" Kitty said as we followed them downstairs

"So you have uniforms for this too?" I asked

"Yes" we followed everyone into the X-Men locker room

"Here's yours" Bella said pointing to our lockers where we saw cargo versions of our X-Men suits, we quickly got dressed and ran upstairs, getting onto ATV's and headed in the direction of the jungles

"Just watch" Angel said as we climbed off the ATV's

"No cheating climb up" Jean said as everyone grabbed a tree, "Climb" but no one moved

"Fucking hate it" Bella grumbled as she pulled herself up the tree

"What's going on?" I asked

"Jeans creating mental and physical barriers that they have to break through something other mutants may have or other vampires" Hank explained, I looked to see Rogue's eye's had a strange grey hue to them, Kitty's eyes had a strange purple hue to them, Colossus's eyes had a strange black hue to them, Pyro's eyes had a strange red hue to them, Bobby's eyes had a strange green hue to them, and the blue in Bella's eyes were almost hypnotizing

"What's wrong with their eyes?" Jasper asked, "And why can't I feel their emotions?"

"You can't feel their emotions because of the type of mutants we are" Angel explained

"What does that mean?"

"Because of the type of mutants we are when we become too angry shown by the eyes we subconsciously stop emitting our emotions" Hank explained

"So that's the colors of their eyes when they're completely pissed?" Emmett asked looking around

"Yes just like how your eyes turn black" we looked to see all of them begin to climb every time their hands connected with the tree there was a hiss or a cryptic comment from one of them

"Fuck who came up with the bullshit" Pyro growled from where he was stuck,

"Piece of shit" Bella hissed before making it to the top of the tree and sit, when everyone made it to the top all their eyes returned to their normal color

"Down" Jean spoke they grumbled jumping down landing soundlessly on the ground

"Everyone's turn" Jean spoke looking at us, we nodded grabbing a tree

"Climb" Jean ordered but I couldn't move as felt my body shutdown with rage, there was no picture but I just felt mad to the point where I couldn't move. I looked around to see Pyro, Colossus, and Bella making their way up the tree,

"Fuck" I growled before I lifted myself off the ground

When I finally got to the top I was exhausted mentally, I looked around to see Bobby, Pyro, Colossus, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella sitting at the top of their trees, Alice and Rose made it to the top of their trees

"Down" and we all jumped down

"Climb" and we started all over again. We did it ten more times before Jean finally stopped,

"For those of you that do not know that exercise is a way to teach your mind and body to continue with the task at hand no matter how angry you are" Jean said

"Let's go" Kurt said leading the way as everyone started smiling

"I take it you like this part" I whispered in Bella's ear she winked nodding her head as she climbed the rocks with ease

"In the water" Kurt said nodding to the waterfall we climbed in following the others as we walked directly under the waterfall, and then something pulled me and threw me

"What the fuck" I yelled

"It's called being able to sense your ambush and avoid it by feeling it instead of actually looking around" Hank said before throwing me back into the waterfall,

"You'll get the hang of it, it's fun" Bella whispered before ducking and kicking, all I saw was a blue tail

"He's fast"

"Almost naked to the superhuman eyes in water, out of water all you see is blue smoke" Bella answered before I went flying out with Emmett and Rose before Hank threw us back into the waterfall. After what felt like the 100th time of being thrown out the waterfall in actuality was 37th time I got the hang of everything and was staying in the waterfall.

"Under" Kurt demanded as we all sunk underwater, I didn't see anything but just felt a punch

"_Don't look just listen and feel" Bella projected into mind_, I watched as Colossus ducked and sent a right hook

"_And this is fun"_

"_Completely"_

"_Fight junkies"_

"_Adrenaline junkies would be more appropriate"_

"_I guess it sounds better"_

"_Laughter"_

"_Touché"_

**Aro POV**

"Have you mad a decision as to where we will be going?" I asked as he walked into the throne room

"Yes we'll go to where it matters; we're going to the white house where we will eliminate them including the President" Magneto spoke

"So you mean to tell us we'll be going to the white house?"

"Yes it's the best way to handle everything after we let out our secret to the world; we will go when he is making an address to the country"

**Edward POV**

"Hello" Bella said answering her phone as I blew along her side kissing it the goose bumps as they rose

"Hey how are you doing?" Logan asked

"Nothing much just...relaxing" she smirked

"Alright just calling to make sure you're ok"

"I am, but I miss you"

"I miss you too Bells see you in a couple of weeks"

"Alright bye Logo tell Victor I said hi"

"I will love you Bells"

"Love you too Logo" and she hung up moaning

"I'm surprised you held it in that long" I smirked

"Unless you want to be dead you should be grateful I did" she smirked pulling me into a kiss

"Then let me thank you" I whispered as my head disappeared under the sheets

** Time Skip**

"I can't believe you can only sleep for 4 hours" I laughed

"Gives me more time, come on" she whispered getting out of the bed completely naked

"Where we going?' I asked getting out the bed

"Ocean or trampoline?" she smirked

"You already know the answer" I grinned pulling on underwear, basketball shorts, a wife beater, and socks

"Took you long enough" she smirked as she stood by the door in a pair of daisy dukes, a tank top, and socks

"Funny" I grinned closing the door behind us as I scooped her up and opened the door jumping down,

"Ever had sex in this thing?" she smirked not answering

"Pyro" I growled

"I never answered you Edward" she smirked

"Well you'll have sex in it tonight" I smirked pouncing on her

"Are all vampires this horny and perverted?"

"Yeah pretty much" I smirked taking my shirt off

"Nice way to put it" she laughed

"I try"

"So explain again why Bella is throwing daggers at us?" Pyro asked

"To increase your reflexes" Jean said giving Bella the go ahead as Bella started throwing daggers at us as we ran jumping and diving trying to get out the way, one sliced my skin before it quickly healed

"Hey what happens if we get cut" Colossus yelled pulling a dagger from his clothes

"You'll heal right away" Jean informed as it started all over again


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 15**

**Edward POV**

"They're here" Bella panted referring to Logan and the others

"It's late do you think they'll think we're sleeping" I panted running my hand through her hair

"Us maybe but definitely not you" Bella smirked

"Do they know we're you know?"

"Well I didn't necessarily sit there and spell it out but I'm pretty sure Storm figured it out and told them plus I did drop a couple major hints here and there"

"Do they know I'm staying in your room?" I asked

"Yeah, I told them that I'm not necessarily comfortable in telling my older brothers that because conjoined will edge each other in trying to kill you"

"True, do they know you already slept for today?"

"No, wait" she said pausing, I didn't even know what happened until our clothes that we had on were in the hamper and we were in pajamas and Bella was off me, I finally got the idea and willed myself to calm down before I draped my arm over Bella and propped myself up with my other arm. The door opened and Victor and Logan walked in,

"Hey just came in to say good night" Logan said scooping Bella up into his arms while he eyed me

"Hi Edward and we know what you were doing" Victor said hostilely as he pulled Bella into a hug, if my heart hadn't stopped before it sure would now, he let her go and Bella raised her eyebrow expectantly

"Bells made us promise not to kill you" Logan growled shaking my hand as Victor followed suit

"Night" they both said both giving her a kiss on the cheek and a nod in my direction before leaving as Bella locked the door behind them

"What just happened?"

"They love me more than they hate you"

"That's what you were talking about?"

"I don't like sneaking around behind my brother's back with my boyfriend so I told them"

"So what happens now?"

"I just saved you from being torn apart from my brothers but you have to earn their respect yourself"

"Why does that sound like it's not going to be as easy as it sounds?"

"Because it's not"

"Well at least I have time to chip away at it and weasel my way in" I smirked climbing over her and kissing her

"I guess you do" she smiled kissing me harder as my hand slipped down to caress her thigh, she wrapped her leg around my waist pushing my bottom half down, we continued not breaking our kiss as Bella's hands left my hair and travelled down to the edge of my shirt, I pulled away so Bella could pull my shirt over my head before I returned to my post before making my way along her jaw and down to her throat. She flipped us so she was on top I growled throwing the sheets off us as my hands grabbed her waist my fingers tangling with the hem of her shirt as she kissed my Adams apple, I groaned pulling her shirt off followed by her bra before flipping us again and massaging her chest as I kissed that sensitive spot under her left ear. She moaned arching into my touch as I worked my way down her body kissing around her breast avoiding her nipple before taking it into my mouth while I pinched and rolled the other one. I gave it a nip before switching and repeating the act with the other nipple as Bella moaned underneath me as her hands ran up and done my back. I lifted my hips so I could kick my pants and boxers off the rest of the way groaning when Bella grabbed me and stroked me lazily running her finger over my tip before letting go and pulling me into a kiss. I made way down to where she wanted me the most, she let out a cat like purr when I flicked my tongue against that sensitive bulb, I pulled away blowing air on her entrance smiling when she shot me a glare,

"Don't test me I'm horny" she hissed, I chuckled running my tongue down her folds teasing her entrance before dipping in and the out. I sucked and flicked her bud before applying pressure to her entrance with my tongue before dipping back in as I felt her getting close as her muscles clenched around my tongue, I flicked my tongue as she cursed in Italian causing me to get harder if that was possible as her juices spilled out and into my mouth. I crawled back up kissing her as I centered myself at her entrance before sliding in.

**Time Skip**

"Gear up" Logan yelled walking into the kitchen we all shot up running downstairs and grabbing our outfits, Rose's suit had hot pink highlights, Alice's had yellow highlights, Emmett's had army green highlights, Jasper's had orange highlighted, Carlisle's had beige highlights, Esme's had tan highlights, and I took my second favorite color; cobalt blue

**3****rd**** POV**

"Line up" Logan yelled as Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Colossus, Pyro, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice stood lined up (in that order)

"Bells step back" Logan said making it even

"Rogue and Rose" Victor stated pointing to a corner

"Kitty and Alice" Jean said as they ran off to another corner

"Bobby and Jasper" Storm stated as they ran off to another corner

"Colossus and Emmett" Scott stated as they ran off leaving Edward and Pyro to go against each other

"Rings up" Hank stated

"First to get pinned in 10 seconds" Kurt yelled

"Baby Girl up" Victor yelled Bella shot up in the air circling a waiting Angel

"Go"

"Don't make this too easy" Bella smirked dodging out the way of Angel's lunge and kicking him in the face

"Wasn't planning to" he stated rubbing his jaw before swinging at Bella

Rogue kicked Rose off her before getting back up, Rose swung as Rogue ducked kicking Rose's leg from underneath her Rogue lunged at Rose but Rose got up and flitted behind her kicking her to the floor.

Kitty phased through one of Alice's punches and twisted going for a round house kick to Alice's head Alice ducked and went to punch her stomach but saw her phasing and swiped her leg under Kitty's knocking her to the floor, Alice went to lunge but at the last minute Kitty phased through her and kicked her to the floor.

Bobby through and icicle at Jasper who ducked out the way kicking it back before flitting to Bobby and grabbing his throat, Bobby formed two icicles and smashed them against Jasper's head before putting his feet on Jasper and pushing off landing in a crouch before quickly duking out the way of Jasper's leg and barely blocking the other.

Colossus grabbed Emmett throwing him not realizing that Emmett held onto his hand until he became air born landing on his back, Colossus yanked Emmett bringing his foot up to kick him in the back, Emmett grunted charging into Colossus planting his feet he swung Colossus into the air barely dodging the metal fist that was about to connect with his face.

Pyro ducked under one of Edward's fist before sending his own jab to his side, Edward grabbed Pyro by the leg swinging him to the floor Pyro caught himself and flipped slamming Edward on his back he pulled Pyro by the arm head butting him and swiping his leg under him before being kicked down by Pyro and rolling out the way of his reach.

Angel fell to the floor before flying back up to where Bella was he swung at her missing the kick aiming for his side until it was too late he held onto her leg stopping himself and swinging her she stopped herself and kicked him to the ground,

Rogue grabbed Rose's leg and pulling her back and twisted making Rose fall, taking the opportunity Rogue lunged blocking the punch to the head Rose sent her way before pinning Rose down.

Kitty phased through the floor missing Alice's kick before coming up at the last minute going for a kick to the side that Alice saw coming and at the last minute phased her leg through before sending a real kick to her stomach and pinning Alice down.

Bobby threw a ball of ice at Jasper sending another one under his leg when he went to kick it making Jasper fall, blocking one of Jasper's punches and swiping his leg under Jasper grabbing his arms on the way down he pinned Jasper down.

Colossus punched Emmett square in the jaw ducking under Emmett's left hook and sending a metal fist to Emmett's ribs knocking him to the ground, Colossus took the opening and pinned Emmett down.

Pyro front kicked Edward before being yanked by the foot by Edward placed his right foot on the ground before swinging his left leg that Edward was holding onto to the ground and pinning him down at the opening he saw.

"Wrap it up you two" Logan yelled Bella smirked and started spinning,

"Awe man" Angel groaned trying to stay to the floor but to his disappointment he was picked up by the currents Bella made and was pinned to the wall

"10" Hank yelled and Bella let go giving him a peck on the cheek before pulling him off the wall,

"You know I didn't mind being pinned down longer" Angel grinned

"I'm sure you wouldn't" Bella laughed placing a kiss on his cheek, their practice went far into the night until the point where Colossus, Pyro, and Bella the three musketeers that got in the most trouble were snapping at each other

"Change and go upstairs, no sleeping" Victor ordered everyone grumbled except the Cullen's who watched cautiously ducking out of the way of anything being launched.

Everyone changed into comfortable sweats and tank tops before arranging themselves far away from each other in the living room which was a lot of space,

"What's this?" Carlisle asked the Professor as everyone sat in the corner away from the sleep deprived, quick tempered, hot headed teen agers

"There are mutants and probably mutants that can force the state they're in and will be in so we do this to get them to overcome it and work through what they have to do and overcome the state they're in" the Professor explained

"Plus it's kind of funny" Cyclops said

"Dangerous too" Kurt said

"Why?" Jasper asked

"The three musketeers" was Storm's simple answer

"They last the longest but you'll see" Jean said as everyone turned to watch the quick building aggravation of the 6 teenage mutants.

**9 Hours Later**

"I swear to God Pyro if flick that lighter one more time" Bella snapped pinching the bridge of her nose

"Sorry Miss PMS" Pyro snapped snapping his lighter close

"Bite me" she snapped

"Happily" Pyro grumbled snapping his lighter open and a thick blue flame burst from it before it stopped abruptly and the lighter flew to her hand

"New power magnetism" the Professor mumbled writing it down

"That's 8 new powers" Jean said

"That's my Bells" Logan grinned

"They just brought guns to a bomb fight" Victor said

"Literally" Logan grinned talking about Bella's ability to self-detonate

"You guys are such kids" Jean mumbled all they did was shrug, all of Bella's powers had come from someone pissing her off and now she had; Shape Shifting like Mystique but far more precise, Acid Generation, Duplication like Jamie Madrox, Self-Detonation, Kinetic Absorption, Psionic Blast, 4 Element Control, and Magnetism


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

**Chapter 16**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Practice lets go" Victor said clapping

"You think we can make a case of carpal punishment" Pyro groaned

"I wish" Bella smirked

"Bell's outside with Storm and Jean" Logan said

"What the hell I already reached Mach 6 I can't run any faster" Bella grumbled pulling on her suit

"Yes you can" the Professor said wheeling up to the 11 teenagers

"I swear I'm going to cancel those sessions" Bella sighed before teleporting outside

"I got something for you when you're done" Logan called and Bella was back in an instant

"Don't play with me" Bella glared

"You're going to make the Cullen's faster" Logan said through his mental link so it would be a surprise for the Cullen's

"How much do I love you" Bella grinned

"A lot I hope" Logan grinned giving her a kiss on the forehead before Bella disappeared again

"Let's get this torture on the road" Bella grumbled stepping into the water until it was at her waist,

"Glad to see your enthusiasm" Jean smiled

"I'm bursting" Bella grumbled

"Okay everyone lineup" Victor yelled

"Today we're going to learn how to ignore pain and concentrate on the task at hand" Logan announced wheeling out a cart of golf sized titanium steel balls and Pyro and the other mutant teachers let out a ripe curse

"What?" Edward asked

"Can't explain you just have to feel t" Pyro explained

"Sometimes I wish I had a mental shield man Bella's training can't be nowhere as bad as this" Colossus sighed

"I rather this man I've seen her training man it's not fun" Bobby said

"Yeah I'd take this in a heartbeat" Pyro nodded

"Are those going to hurt us?" Rose asked skeptically

"If Bella can feel them then you can" Rogue mumble preparing herself, the Professor wheeled up to a mind output and slid it over his head, Logan gave the thumbs up and the 10 teenagers winced trying their very best o to crumble to the floor and scream

"Prepare yourself and block these" Logan yelled as Hank, Kurt, Scott, Angel, Victor, and Logan grabbed a Ti-Ball and began to pelt them avoiding the face and private areas of any of them

"Let's go Bella move" Storm yelled as another tidal wave crashed down on the already pissed Bella

"This is complete crap" Bella grumbled as she forced her feet to move against the mental and physical barriers Jean were creating, Bella struggled letting out a ripe curse when another wave crashed down onto her

"Turn on the gun" Jean said as they both struggled to see Bella

"Mach 8 and rising" Storm read

Colossus managed to block a Ti-Ball followed by another one as he began to push the pain to the back of his mind, Pyro let out another ripe curse as a Ti-Ball made contact with his thigh as he began to straighten up and block the Ti-Balls being aimed at him.

"Mach 9.5 and rising" Storm read

Edward dodged a Ti-Ball smacking another one out of the way while punching another one trying his best to ignore the pain, Emmett and Jasper straightened up blocking Ti-Balls followed by everyone else. It soon stopped,

"Okay pump it up" Logan yelled and everyone let out a ripe curse just when it was becoming easy

"Fuck" Bella grumbled as she forced herself to run

"Can't they find any other way for me to do these things without completely pissing me off?" Bella grumbled as she continued to run hearing Ti-Balls bouncing off people and people cursing and the whizzing of someone dodging a Ti-ball and the sound of someone smacking a Ti-Ball and the Professor typing away on his keyboard and Angel flapping his wings and Kurt teleporting she could also hear people at the shore ordering a cabob,

"Mach 10.2 and rising" Storm read

"Let's go move faster forget pain its unimportant" Logan yelled as the 10 teens ever so slowly sped up

"Are their mutants that can do this to them?" Carlisle asked

"Yes they don't actually feel the pain but they can create the illusion of pain over more than one person at a time while they do other things" the Professor explained

"Okay go relax upstairs" Logan said

"Let's go see if Bella's still training?" Pyro asked Logan as they followed everyone upstairs

"Yes" Victor winced speeding up and everyone followed running outside standing next to Storm and Jean as they watch the waves crash onto Bella,

"How fast?" the Professor asked

"Mach 10.9 and rising" Storm read as they all watched wincing at the ripe curses that left Bella's mouth

"Turn" Jean yelled as Bella turned her back to them

"Mach 11.8 and rising" Storm yelled Jean grabbed Logan, Victor and Colossus as they held her

"Ground yourself" the Professor yelled

"Mach 12" Storm yelled and Bella shot off sending a tidal wave that Jean, the Professor, Angel and Storm worked to stop from crashing down on them until it finally collapsed

"What was that reading?" the Professor panted

"Mach 12" Storm repeated saving the reading

"She's fine she doesn't need to go any faster" the Professor nodded

"Damn right I don't" Bella growled flipping her hair and wrapping it up onto her head with a dagger

"We love you" Logan smiled as Bella walked into the house with everyone following Bella flipped them off before entering the trampoline room and locking the door behind her,

"You guys are in trouble" Pyro laughed sitting by the door

"Shut up" Logan grumbled walking off as Colossus, Bobby and Emmett sat

"Come on penny head sit she'll be out in about 20 minutes and when she comes out we're going to get her as calm as possible before she kills Logan and Victor's butt" Pyro said

"What does she do in there?" Emmett asked

"We actually don't know" Colossus mumbled

Bella flew to the ceiling before letting herself fall back down on her butt taking the weird feeling out of her feet she always got after that training.

Bella came out the trampoline room sighing when she saw as they liked to call themselves, her guys sitting patiently watching her with a small smile on their faces,

"I'm not going to kill them" Bella sighed and they all looked at her skeptically,

"Yet" she smiled

"We're your guys" Booby said

"Not until I get downstairs" Bella clarified

"You hit Mach 12" Colossus smiled

"And I almost obliterated a pyramid" Bella pointed out

"But do you hate your brothers right now?" Edward pointed

"I'm still hurting them" Bella reply d stubbornly

"Good enough" Emmett grinned and they all got up giving her a kiss before she teleported downstairs and threw Victor and Logan out a window toward the jungle, Logan and Victor collided with the rocks above the waterfall falling into the water under them,

"At least she didn't hit us or electrocute us or something as bad" Victor mumbled getting out the water

"Yeah I guess it's not that bad" Logan mumbled as they ran back to the house passing as they watched all the Cullen's get Bella's training as they tried to get faster even Carlisle and Esme were doing this training even though they weren't going to be fighting but staying with the Professor in the Jet.

"We love you" Victor and Logan begged when they saw Bella exit the book case

"What's wrong Bells?" Logan asked noticing the worried look on Bella's face

"Cerebro" Bella mumbled nodding her head for them to follow her Logan and Victor turned to each other before following her slowly; they followed wearily getting bone scared when she turned into the clinic

"Vic, sit" Bella mumbled nodding to one of the clinic beds

"Why? What's going on Baby Girl?" Victor asked lying down as the Professor nodded for him to lie down

"Stryker got to you" Bella mumbled sitting down in a chair

"What do you mean?" Logan asked watching as the mind control head gear slid onto Victor's confused head

"They got Victor before they got us" Bella mumbled

"Why didn't you tell us?" Logan asked confused

"Remember when we found him unconscious in the forest and he didn't know how it happened" Bella mumbled

"Then?" Logan asked

"Magneto, Juggernaut, Mystique, Demetri, Felix, and Jane found his switch" Bella mumbled

"My switch?" Victor mumbled

"When Stryker erased your memory he also implanted a mental chip that lets the adamantium coat to your skeleton and claws like Bella and Logan and also set's you on a destructive path" the Professor explained

"So shouldn't we go stop them and destroy the switch" Victor asked

"It's too late" Bella mumbled

"Then kill me or bring me there so I can do some damage" Victor begged

"No" Bella and Logan growled

"But I can kill you guys or hurt you guys really bad" Victor begged

"Bella and I are going to try to stop it" the Professor mumbled putting the helmet on his head as Bella placed her hands on the helmet that was on Victor's head,

"5…4…3…2…" Bella counted down and Victor stopped for what felt like forever before a feral growl ripped through him and he swiped his hands fighting the legs Bella were using to hold him scratching Logan's face and cutting deep, the second cutting deep into Bella's side

"Get Jean" the Professor gasped before sighing when Bella took more of the psychic strain on herself and took it off him

"Jean…Jean" Logan screamed holding his face as blood trickled from his face

"Logan we're train-"she stopped when she saw the blood and so did Storm

"Downstairs now hurry up" Logan almost yelled as the Cullen's walked out the water

"Why? What's going on?" Jean asked as everyone else followed

"Watch your tone Logan" Scott warned

"Shut up" Logan growled moving his hand as he finished healing

"Please come on Jean…now they want you" Logan groaned wincing as Bella sent him a quick message telling him to hurry up that the adamantium is causing him to penetrate her skin

"Okay" Jean said as everyone chased after him

Everyone stopped cold when they saw all the blood over Victor, Bella, and the Professor and as Victor's claws dug into Bella's arm,

"What the hell is going on?" Jean asked confused while Edward struggled to make sense of what was going on

"Bells she's right here" Logan whispered walking in getting clawed by one of Victor's hands

"Bella let me see" Jean mumbled everyone moving in when they realized all the blood was coming from Bella

"The Professor" Bella said keep her face out of Victor's reach and through a Physical shield around Victor and her so no one else would get cut

"Hold my shoulder" the Professor mumbled as Jean took some of the pressure which wasn't a lot since Bella had 98% of it

"What's going on?" Edward begged his eyes never coming off Bella's form bloody form as Logan explained

"Take off the helmet on my count" Bella whispered knowing it was the only way for her to keep the hostility out of her voice

"5…4…3…3…1…Count" Bella said as the Professor and Victor's helmets came off and Bella hit his base pressure point at his scalp before grabbing his head as she continued to force the chip out his head and through his nose with some blood dodging another face scratch and accepting one to her stomach and thigh

"How much longer everyone begged?"

"I'm not enjoying this" Bella grumbled hitting a pressure point in his bicep stopping his arm for a couple of second as Victor growled and Victor shed blood for the first time

"Finally you son of a bitch" Bella grumbled taking the chip out and showing it to the Professor before disintegrating it as one last scratch barely sunk into her skin before Victor stopped moving

"Asshole" Bella smiled hitting him before letting up her physical shield before sitting on the floor

"No look at Victor face" Bella growled throwing her physical shield up to stop anyone from paying attention to her when in truth she didn't want Victor to see her as she started to dissolve the blood so Victor wouldn't blame himself for her wounds

"He's fine Bella now can I look at you?" Jean begged turning and letting Victor see the real damage he had done

"Baby Girl" Victor said tears running down his eyes as he pulled himself off the cot

"I'm fine" Bella grumbled

"I did that?" Victor asked

"No you didn't" Bella sighed letting her physical shield down but not moving

"Yes I did you're in a ball, you're in pain" Victor mumbled

"You're point is what exactly" Bella asked pressing further down on a wound that was gushing blood

"Come on" Logan said ushering everyone into the observation room and turning the volume on low knowing the shouting match that was about to come

"That I hurt you and you should have killed me first"

"You, Logan, and everyone in here don't get to die until I'm dead" Bella growled

"YOU DON'T DIE" Victor yelled

"MY POINT EXACTLY" Bella yelled

"You're in pain" Victor said

"No I'm more pissed" Bella snapped as the last of her wounds healed but blood continued to gush out that one cut

"BUT YOU'RE IN PAIN LET JEAN LOOK AT IT"

"NO VICTOR CHRIST"

"UNBALL THEN" she yelled

"NO WE'RE NOT ON THAT"

"YOU'RE IN PAIN UNBALL NOW"

"FINE ASSHOLE" Bell growled sliding down one leg slowly followed by the other revealing her bloody hand as she quickly closed the door in the observation room

"Move your hand" Victor glared

"No" Bella stated bluntly

"WHY NOT"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE LOOKING LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A HORROR FLICK WITH BLOOD GUSHING OUT OF ME" Bella yelled matching his agitated tone

"All I did was scratch you how can there be so much blood?" Victor said taking a step to Bella stopping when she looked away without answering him

"Right I did scratch you?" Victor said his blood boiling getting more annoyed when he didn't hear her answer

"RIGHT" Victor yelled

"Let me see" he said grabbing a roll of gauze

"No"

"Please" Victor begged moving her hand stopping when he saw a chunk of her abdomen missing as her body continued to work on it before her hand covered it again

"I hurt you and Logan I told you to kill me" Victor said

"Well forgive me for being selfish" Bella mumbled fixing herself

"But you should have killed me or at least find a safer way" Victor

"Right we would go through all that instead beating them there and destroying the damn thing" Bella grumbled moving her hand as the cut finally healed

"But…" Victor mumbled

"I'm selfish and I die before anyone in here dies and that's final" Bella said getting up and sticking her hand out

"Why are you…?" Victor started letting Bella pull him up

"Like you and Logan, I don't know ask anatomy" Bella smiled kissing Victor's cheek before opening the observation door and leaving to go shower


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stupidity

I was reading over my story and realized I made a mistake their X-Men suits are not made from spandex they're made from leather

**Chapter 17**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Turn on the T.V" Bella yelled running down the steps

"Why?" Colossus asked grabbing the remote

"This is why" Bella said flicking the T.V. on with her mind and going to the news

"You're kidding right" Jasper growled

"Aro already told them their wooden stakes and cloves of garlic won't work and if you go around taking a picture of everyone they'll never find us" Edward yelled

"Bullshit just because someone acts weird doesn't mean they're mutants" Pyro yelled

"The best scientists from all around the world have created a cure for mutants and you're free to come down to your local hospital to receive the cure"

"It's not a disease" Rogue groaned

"Great now everyone's thinks they have a mutant living next to them and a vampire has been running around in their backyard" Rose grumbled

"If they keep this up cops are going to try to arrest these people and it's just going to hell" Bobby said

"And that's what Magneto and Aro want" Bella sighed sitting on the arm of the lazy bot Colossus was in

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked

"Turn our kind against the humans and then have them join them for the better life" Alice mumbled

"Exactly"

"When they plan they plan out everything" Emmett said

"They have this planned out to a tee they're going to attack when the President is making his address" Bella explained

"We have to go pick up the Denali's" Logan said and the Cullen kids let out a groan

"You'll see" Alice explained

"Who's going?" Bobby asked

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Bella, Pyro, Colossus, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Angel, Victor, and Logan" the Professor said

"Okay who picked this because that makes no sense" Bobby asked skeptically

"Oh well let's go" Colossus grinned and they ran off getting changed before getting into the Blackbird and flyting off

"So what's up with the Denali's?" Rogue asked

"Not all the Denali's just Tanya" Edward explained

"What about Tanya" Kitty asked

"She's infatuated with Edward"

"That's sugar coating it the girls obsessed with him convinced that she's his mate and Edward hate's her guts but" Emmett started

"Let me guess he's such a gentleman" Bella said knowingly

"Exactly so he just tries to avoid the her" Rose said

"And how's that working for you?" Pyro grinned as Bella, Colossus, and Pyro exchanged a secret look

"Not that well" Edward shrugged

"This going to be so fun" Colossus yelled high-fiving Bella and Pyro

"Here we go" Angel sighed

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Bella said ever so innocently

"Who me" Colossus said

"I have no clue what they're talking about" Pyro grinned

"I'm so in on this" Emmett yelled

"Welcome to the dark side" Pyro grinned

"Psycho much guys" Victor laughed

"Enjoy the peace and quiet now is all I have to say" Bella grinned relaxing back

"Wow they upgraded a lot" Tanya said jumping up and down as she watched the Blackbird land and the doors open as Victor and Alice came out

"Hi I'm Victor we're friends of Carlisle" Victor said

"Come on" Alice said as they followed her in

"Guys this is Logan, Angel, Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Pyro, Colossus, and Bella guys this is Elezar, Carmen, Kate, and Tanya" Alice smiled

"Hey" they all said simultaneously

"Buckle up" Angel said as they all found a seat and to Tanya's disappointment far away from Edward as possible

"We have now reached cruising altitude" Angel announced

"You have to stop doing that" Victor sighed

"They like it" Angel defended looking at the others expectantly

"Sure" Bella smiled getting up and walking to the front biting back a laugh when Tanya made her way to the seat

"You did that on purpose" Edward called

"No idea what you're talking about" Bella called sitting on Logan's leg

"I thought torturing Edward was Victor and I's job?" Logan said with a raised eyebrow

"Girls just wanna have fun" Bella smirked

"Nice cover up" Victor nodded

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bella winked getting that evil glint in her eye before getting up she was about to get Pyro to get up and sit on her lap but Edward grabbed her and pulled her into his lap

"This is going to be great" Em grinned

"I'll give the Professor the heads up" Angel called

"You do that" Pyro grinned

"We're now at the shoreline of Rio" Angel announced

"Stop doing that" Colossus groaned as they all got up except the Denali's, Victor, Angel, and Logan they quickly stripped until they were in their bathing suit

"I like" Pyro said standing in front of Bella

"You always like" Bella said rolling her eyes they grinned before diving out of Blackbird and into the ocean

"Don't worry they'll meet you there" Victor said closing the door

**Time Skip**

Bella, Pyro, Colossus, and Emmett teleported out of Tanya's bathroom and downstairs laughing their butts off,

"What was it this time" Jean sighed

"No idea what you're talking about" Pyro said as they walked into the kitchen standing behind the island and drinking a beer still laughing, Tanya let out a shriek and they chocked on their beer

"What did you guys do?" Rose asked waiting for Tanya to come down

"We did nothing" Emmett grinned before quickly running out and waiting, Tanya came down the steps with pink hair and hands

"Hey guys…whoa" Emmett said walking in as they all stopped easily creating their alibies before they busted out laughing holding their sides

"Who did this?" Tanya shrieked as everyone came into the living room to see what and struggled to not bust out laughing

"Don't look at us we just came from outside" Colossus defended Tanya grunted before walking off and letting out another streak,

"What now" Carlisle groaned and Tanya came down with a glob of mud all over her face and Emmett, Colossus, Pyro, and Bella fell on top of each other laughing their asses off and wheezing for air not even the Professor could hold it in as the busted out laughing, laughing even harder when they saw how much Bella and the others were squirming on the floor, they finally calmed down getting up and walking off.

Bella, Colossus, Pyro, and Emmett quickly checked their trap before quickly making it back to where everyone thought they were,

"Hey guys" Logan called gesturing for them to come over they followed him into the house with everyone else,

"What's up?" they asked walking into the house

"What's this?" Logan asked

"Don't look at us we were on the ATV's" Emmett defended

"Yeah" Victor nodded

"Where's Tanya?" Bella asked looking around

"Trying to wash out her pink hair from yesterday" Kate said and everyone nodded

"Tanya" Elezar called

"Yeah" Tanya said coming out the bathroom drying her hair and slipping on the honey coated floor and sliding down the steps and hitting a mini trampoline and into a tub of feathers before landing on skates and being sent flying out the open window into the ocean, Bella made a funny sound before everyone fell to the floor laughing as the Professor struggled to keep a straight face as Bella and the others gave each other a discreet high five

"The prank fairy lives" Emmett exclaimed wheezing and holding his side

**Time Skip**

"You ready" Emmett grinned picking up one of the little gadgets Bella made that was filled with paint

"Yeah let's go" Pyro grinned as they placed them in everyone's shower and turned them invisible except there's, Elezar, Carmen Carlisle, Esme, and the Professor's

"We'll put it in when Edwards bathing" Colossus grinned they disappeared while everyone went to shower as Bella invisibly teleported into her bathroom and placed three in the shower with Edward before teleporting back

"Ready 1,2, 3 go" Colossus boomed as they hit the button before teleporting to the basketball court and starting a game with Colossus and Emmett against Bella and Pyro quickly changing into tank tops, wife beaters, and Nike's and playing as quickly got rid of the gadgets

"Bella, Pyro, Colossus, and Emmett" everyone yelled they signaled each other to keep up the straight faces as they made their into the house

"You got a little paint" Bella gestured

"Everywhere" Pyro chuckled

"You" they hissed

"No we were outside" Colossus said brandishing the basketball

"So who?" they asked

"Plus you got that in my room" Bella, Colossus and Emmett pointed out to their girlfriends

"True" they said before getting ready to leave

"And oh we forgot to tell you" Bella said getting rid of the basketball

"It kind of was us" they grinned running off with everyone chasing them except for Elezar, Carmen, Carlisle, Esme, and the Professor who were laughing their heads off as they were chased into the jungle with Bella, Colossus, Pyro, and Emmett running circles around them and jumping from tree to tree

"If you don't want to get stained I suggest you go shower" Bella yelled from the top of a tree with Emmett and the others laughing as they trudged off to go shower.

"Best prank ever" Emmett cheered high fiving everyone as they jumped from the tree and ran back to their game

"Now" Edward and the others growled stepping outside the house in their bathing suits

"Now think exactly what you're doing and then don't" Bella said as they made a break for it thanking their lucky stars they had bathing suits under as they stripped heading for the beach

"Wait" Pyro said

"What" they cried

"What if it's a prank and they have something waiting for us" Pyro said handing everyone back their shorts

"Is there?" Pyro asked

"Get to the trampoline" Bella said as they made a U-turn and ran for the house skipping step until they were in the trampoline room jumping a locking the door behind them as Bella opened the roof as they jumped until they were standing on top of the roof as Logan, Victor and Scott came out the water

"They're on the roof" Rose yelled pointing

"Angel" they called

"Shit go" Bella yelled as they backed up to the edge of the roof stripping until they we're in their bathing suits and ran jumping when they hit the edge barely beating Angel as they cannonballed into the ocean about 150 yards from the shore before coming

"We shall prove they cannot mess with us" Colossus declared as they quickly hatched a plan

"We give up" Pyro yelled as they came out of the water with their hands up they all cheered but paused

"Wait" Victor said slowly

"You guys don't give up" Logan said slowly

"We don't" Em boomed from behind them and pelting them with balloons filled with paint before running off

"What the" everyone yelled

"Bombs away" Bella yelled swooping down and grabbing Tanya and launching her towards the ocean

"Over here" Colossus yelled spraying them with soda

"Hello" Bella yelled grabbing Angel and sending him flying toward the water

"Toro" Pyro yelled throwing a balloon filled with ketchup

"Missed me" Bella yelled grabbing Kate this time and sending her for a swim

"Hungry" Em boomed pelting them with pie

"Surprise" Bella yelled getting Alice and Jasper and sending them for a swim

"Say cheese" Colossus yelled spraying them with cheese

"Confused" Bella laughed swooped down grabbing Scott and Jean and sending them for a little swim

"Sexy" Pyro yelled spraying them with Kool-Aid

"You seem dry" Bella grinned sending Hank and Kurt for a swim

"Roar" Emmett yelled pelting them with mustard

"French" Bella yelled grabbing Rose and sending her flying

"Elmo" Colossus yelled

"Paris in the summer time" Bella laughed scooping Victor and Logan up and giving them a kiss on their cheeks and sending them for a swim

"Mario Karts" Pyro yelled pelting Edward with a brownie

"You seem dry" Bella grinned giving Edward a quick kiss and sending him into the ocean before Bella levitated Pyro and the others and sat on the roof watching contently as they swam back to shore and Bella dissolved the mess they made

"Give up now" Pyro yelled as they jumped down

"Yes" they yelled

"Boomba" they cheered high fiving and running off to the trampoline

They sat around the table laughing and eating when Hank brought out a tray of liquor,

"Cheers" Hank yelled as they distinctly slipped fat free liquor to Bella, Colossus, and Pyro and a chocolate coated cup to Emmett, they took one sip and hacked it out coughing it up as everyone laughed

"You got us that time" Pyro said as they admitted defeat

"For now" they warned before filling mugs with Vodka to get the taste out

"No more pranks" Edward clarified pulling Bella to him

"We're good" Bella said exchanging a look with Pyro

"For now" they laughed evilly but was quickly silenced by their significant other kissing them


	18. Chapter 18

**3****rd**** POV**

"Meeting in 5" the Professor yelled as everyone finished up their training before heading upstairs to the meeting room,

"It's time to plan tomorrows the big day" the Professor began pulling up a map of the white house in 3-D and outside of it, "Magneto and the Voultori along with their followers are attacking the President when he makes his speech, that's where the Alpha team intercept" the Professor began

"The Alpha team?" Alice asked

"The Alpha team is going to be Emmett, Edward, Colossus, Pyro, and Bella" the Professor explained, "The Alpha team are going to intercept and get the President to his bunker, you'll protect him at all cost", "The rest of you will protect the humans let them know who's side you're on and get them to stop using the cure guns before they accidently cure one of you" the Professor said

"What about the brotherhood?" Logan asked

"They're going to send the free falls first before they step into the picture so you have to time it perfectly" the Professor explained

"They're sending Isabella after you Isabella do your thing" the Professor said and Bella nodded

"What about Magneto?" Victor pointed out

"I got him" Bella said eyeing Colossus

"No one approach Isabelle or Mystique if you see one of them let Bella know" the Professor said

"These are wireless shock resistant earpieces wear them they are made completely out of plastic and nonmetallic substances so Magneto can't control them" Hank said opening a briefcase

"And they will have humans working with them so watch the humans also do what you have to do, I took the liberty of getting you're suits upgrade so they can be like vampire skin impenetrable, the cure can't harm you but it can stunt you so keep an eye on the humans" the Professor warned

"Meeting adjourned now get some last minute training in and get a good night's rest" the Professor ordered as everyone left

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

Big Day

..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·.ƸϊƷ.·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..·¤°°¤·..

"5 minutes" Logan said bringing out a tray of hard Jack mixed with Vodka

"To a successful mission" Logan said everyone grabbing a cup

"Cheers" they all said knocking glasses before taking it to the head

"One more" everyone said laughing before refilling their glasses before they ran off to suit up putting in their ear pieces and getting walking down the hall toward the Blackbird before flying off everyone just ready to start fighting as they flew heading to Washington

"Today we take what is rightfully ours today we become the top of the food chain and take the world and makes these filthy humans our slaves" Magneto yelled smiling at the cheers as Isabelle stood to the side smiling evilly

"Today we become Gods" Aro yelled

"And no one will step in our way not the X-Men or the damn Cullen's" Marcus yelled

"Today we will show these filthy pathetic humans that we're the future and they have become obsolete" Caius yelled as they all roared in agreement

"Today we become the future" Magneto yelled as they left with an army of power hungry vampire and mutants

"He's starting" Kurt said walking back into the Blackbird

"Go" Magneto yelled as he sent his minions forward as they all headed toward the President

"Mr. President come with us we have to get you to the bunker" Samuel said pulling a gun when the mutants began to stalk towards them from all angles

"Now, go remember the plan" the Professor yelled opening the hatch as everyone kissed their other half and Pyro and Victor got a kiss on the cheek from Bella as family exchanged kisses too

"Be safe" Esme yelled as they jumped out zip lining down in front of the President and his bodyguard giving the thumbs up

"They're here" Jane said

"She's hot" Felix said

"Isabella's always looks hot but too bad she's on the wrong side" Fishboy said

"Do we move in now?" Demetri asked

"No not yet" Aro said watching

"Who are you?" the President yelled as the mutants and vampire struggled against Bella's physical shield

"Trying to help you?" Bella grunted

"We got to get you to the bunker" Colossus said

"And how do we know you're not with them" Greg said pulling a gun

"1. Don't point that thing in my face" Bella growled tossing it to Colossus who quickly crushed it, "And 2. You would be dead already" Bella said

"Okay fine" Samuel nodded

"And tell your men to stop shooting those things before it hits one of us" Logan yelled

"Fine we'll show you the way" Greg said before yelling out the command for the men to stop shooting and inject them manually

"Okay let's go" Bella said dropping her shield

"They sent a bunch of teenagers" Samuel pointed out

"I resent that" Bella said kicking the door open

"Now we go" Magneto said sending the Voultori guard and the brotherhood

"They're heading your way" Logan said dragging his claws through a vampire and setting him on fire

"Let's go" Bella yelled stopping when the lights went off before the backup generator kicked in

"No elevators" Bella said

"There's no other way to get to the bunker" Samuel yelled

"You just have to be creative" Bella said using her eyes to create a huge circle before everyone jumped through catching the President

"Duck" Pyro yelled dodging gun shots from the humans that were working with Magneto and Aro

"Go" Bella yelled sprouting wings before Pyro began to lead the way

"How are you going to just leave her back there?" Greg asked jumping through the hole Colossus made in the floor

"Because you guys run slow" Bella said flying through the hole and retracting her claws and wings

"Why are humans attacking us?" the President asked landing in Colossus's waiting arms

"Because they want to be turned" Bella explained phasing through the floor

"2 more floors" Greg said when Bella looked at him

"Metal just great" Bella sighed as they quickly opened the door and ushered everyone in

"He's in the bunker" Pyro's voice crackled through everyone's ear piece

"Okay just sit tight and protect the President at all cost" the Professor warned

"Will do" Bella said

"I don't understand why they're attacking us" the President said

"Uh because Magneto and Aro and power hungry you just added people to their army by acting like being mutants is a disease" Pyro scoffed flicking his lighter and playing with the fire

"And sending people out there to try to kill vampires with wooden stakes and garlic doesn't make them fans" Edward said

"So who are you guys?" the President asked

"The X-Men and we'll explain later but for right now we're trying to keep you alive" Colossus said Greg gasping as he watched Bella and Pyro toss a ball of fire back and forth

"How long?" Edward asked

"They just entered from the roof it'll take them sometime it's only the Blob, Fishboy, Mystique, Felix and Demetri" the Professor said

"Revenge is sweet" Pyro growled, (grudge matches are always best) Logan went flying hitting the side of the white house before ducking out the way of one of Juggernaut's fist,

"Let's go" Juggernaut yelled picking Logan up

"Fuck you" he yelled jamming his claws into Juggernauts head before continually punching him in the head repeatedly before pulling the other out and dodging a swing before giving Juggernaut a powerful kick to the midsection, Juggernaut charged slightly head heavy before swinging and sending Logan into a group of Vampires, which Logan quickly handled before burning them dodging out the way off one of Cyclops off shots before propelling himself onto Juggernaut going for the pressure points in Juggernauts lower half successfully chopping him down,

"You're on the wrong side we will win you pussy you're no good" Juggernaut laughed ruefully

"I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't so nice" Logan growled

"And what's that" Juggernaut laughed trying to get up

"One of them…is killing you" Logan growled before shoving his claws into the neck of Juggernaut and decapitating him before setting his body on fire for good measure before heading to a group of Vampires

Cyclops ducked a fist shutting his eyes when Basilisk tried to use his powers before kicking him in the face,

"What's the matter, am I too ugly for you?" Basilisk asked kicking Cyclops legs from under him

"For my taste very much so" Colossus growled lunging shooting with his own lasers when Basilisk tried to use his beam quickly closing his eyes before dodging out the way and sending a kick to the midsection of Basilisk and shooting him with his lasers before catching Basilisk and punching him in the face dodging out the way of another beam before sending back his own laser knocking Basilisk down,

"Why do you fight for the humans when they fear us?" Basilisk asked trying another beam that Cyclops quickly avoided

"For a better tomorrow" Cyclops said breaking Basilisk neck and setting him on fire before heading off to a group of mutants

Bobby flew landing on his back rubbing his chin as Cannonball shot forward,

"What's the matter to fast for ya" Cannonball laughed swinging at Bobby

"No you just piss me off" Bobby snapped sending a giant ball of ice at Cannonball, and punching Cannonball in the face and kicking him in the face, Cannonball growled shooting forward and colliding head first into a huge block of ice Bobby grabbed him by the legs slamming him into the ground letting the ice incase him before repeatedly punching Cannonball,

"You fight for them but they will only shut you out" Cannonball spat

"I guess I like the cold" Bobby growled sending a shard of ice into Cannonballs head and pulling it forward before tossing his body into the fire before rejoining the fight

Victor growled grabbing the trunk of Mammomax and sending him flying into a tree jumping on his back and digging his nails into his kin and throwing him again he landed, Victor jumped grabbing Mammomax by the trunk and sending him flying again before Mammomax charged at Victor, he slid under grabbing Mammomax's bottom jaw on the way ripping it off, he jumped onto his back sinking his now adamantium nails into the roof of Mammomax's mouth and pulling back ripping his jaw completely off and burning his body.

"A fights a fight" Victor growled before jumping on a Vampire heading for a human

"They just hit the top floor" Bella said sweeping her hand through the ball of fire Pyro sent her way

"So what do we do?" the President asked

"You're going to stay in that corner and anyone who comes to you, you shoot" Bella said looking at us

"What if it's one of you?" Greg asked

"You shoot" Emmett said and Bella through a physical and mental shield over them before leaving,

"Well if it isn't our little friends" Mystique smiled cracking her knuckles

"Where's the President?" Fishboy snapped

"Don't worry about it you'll be dead" Pyro growled

"You're hot why be on that side when you can join us?" Demetri asked looking at Bella, Edward let out a feral growl

"Now that we've finished sharing circle" Bella smiled slowly sliding her claws out, "Let's go little blue" Bella smirked

"You're dead" Mystique growled

"You say tomotto I say tomato" Bella smirked; Mystique lunged only to be kicked in the face. Pyro growled turning the streams of fire into whips,

"Dance for me fishy" Pyro growled slapping Fishboy with a whip, Fishboy ducked shooting water at Pyro's hands not knowing Pyro could now control the fire with his feet getting burned across the stomach before jumping on Pyro, forcing water down Pyro's mouth,

"Oh that's right you don't have gills I do" Fishboy laughed forcing water down Pyro's throat, Pyro struggled grabbing Fishboy's head and burning it, hacking water out as Fishboy struggled with his head.

"What's wrong tin head" Blob laughed sending Colossus flying with his stomach, Colossus hopped down charging at Blob jumping at the last minute and punching him in the ear, Colossus growled hurling a rock at Blob's head,

"You need an Aspirin?" Colossus growled lunging at Blob's head but didn't make it before he was smacked into a corner and Blob began to punch Colossus into a whole stumbling back when Colossus punched him in the eye turning into full metal.

Emmett growled throwing Felix into a wall; Felix growled lunging and yanking Emmett by the shoulders and slamming him into the ground, picking him up by the legs and slamming him into the ground repeatedly until Emmett grabbed a pipe and swung his leg slamming Felix into a pole before grabbing him and sending him across the hall getting their first and kicking Felix in the midsection.

"You wouldn't want me to show up the fact that she's dating a little bitch" Demetri laughed, Edward growled kicking Demetri in the face and catching Demetri and throwing him into the wall grabbing his legs and hurling him across the hall reading Demetri's mind and ducking out the way of his left hook and getting caught off guard by the quick jab which knocked him down, Demetri grabbed Edward by the hair and slammed his head into his knee.

Bella swiped her claws through the wall and ducking out the way of Mystiques leg and ripping her hand out of the wall sending chunks flying towards Mystique, Mystique grabbed Bella's foot and threw her getting kicked in the face in the process while the flying Bella teleported behind Mystique and swiped her claws through Mystique's head and body cutting her into cold cuts before burning her body.

Pyro grabbed Fishboy by the throat burning his gills before forcing the fire down into Fishboy's body burning him from the inside out, Fishboy kicked Pyro in the stomach as a last ditch effort before being Pyro set fire to the outside of Fishboy's body wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

Colossus punched Blob in the mouth before climbing onto his back and grabbing the roof of Blob's open mouth and pulling back ripping the top of Blob's head off before starting a fire in Blob's now open head before jumping down and starting a few more around Blobs feet so he would burn much faster.

Emmett growled grabbing Felix's throat and slamming him into a wall before ripping an arm off and setting it on fire and throwing it to the ground and grabbing Felix by the head and decapitating him slowly before throwing him into the pile with his burning arm and setting him on fire.

Edward growled grabbing Demetri by the leg and repeatedly slamming him into the floor letting go at the last minute causing Demetri to miss his target and going hurling back, Edward ran grabbing Demetri's head running the opposite way that his body was going decapitating him before setting him on fire,

"Come on" Bella yelled as they all ran through the bunker

"Magneto's and the others on their way including Isabelle get the President to the Black bird" the Professor voice crackled through the mouthpiece opening the door for everyone as the X-Men finished off everyone out side and got the others in cars and on their way to safer places

"Hey" Pyro yelled ducking out the way of Greg's shot

"You said shoot whoever came to us" Samuel said

"We know but now we got to go" Colossus said and Bella froze

"What is it?" Emmett asked, they received no answer before the entire team was in the Blackbird except Bella and it was closing and being piloted

"Where's Bells?" Logan yelled looking around

"There" Kurt yelled pointing to a spinning Bella with someone throwing balls of fire at her and Magneto hurling everything metal at her

"Turn this thing around go back" Victor yelled

"I can't she won't let me" Storm yelled trying to force the controls in the other direction

"No we have to go back" Edward yelled trying to get up but an invisible shield was holding everyone down

"Kurt" Pyro begged

"I can't she won't let me" Kurt yelled trying to teleport everyone watched was Bella rose bringing the others with her before bringing them into the pacific and away from anything magnetic falling into the water and blowing up killing everything in the small distance causing a small tidal wave and ending Aro, Caius, Marcus, Magneto, and Isabelle's reign of terror

"What is she doing?" Emmett yelled as Storm tried to control the Blackbird and the Professor and Jean struggled to counter Bella's mental hold on the controls

"No" Logan yelled struggling against her hold didn't let go until they were all back at Isle X

"I can't feel her anymore" the Professor whispered and tried his mental link as well as Logan and Victor

"No" Logan croaked falling to the floor sobbing

"This way" the Professor struggled leading the way to the living room tears falling down his face, while everyone stayed where they were dry sobbing with tears that would never fall, Edward fell to the floor yanking at his hair as he cried wishing he could cry for once. Emmett growled rubbing his face because he wanted so bad to hug Bella just once more and tell her how much he loved having her as a little sister but that would never happen again. Bobby sat dry sobbing and rubbing his hands together before rubbing his hair before returning to rubbing his hand remembering every time he and Bella would lie on the ice and talk when he couldn't sleep and she had a nightmare. Pyro struggled remembering all the fun she, Colossus, and he had all the time they hung out together since they were the two single teens in the group and all the deep shit she would talk them out of. Colossus sat struggling clawing at his chest rather feeling pain than the whole Bella left in his heart, that was his baby sis and he would do anything for her she was what kept him smiling even when they were in shit up to their nose she was always there for him no matter what and he wasn't there for her. Victor and Logan's body's dropped and fell with their dry sobs as they remembered everything about Bella from the first time she came home and the first time they held her. And that's where they fell asleep and the Cullen's continued to cry as did the mutants in their sleep.


	19. Grudge Matches

Dark Angel Grudges

Wolverine – Juggernaut

Bella – Mystique

Pyro - Fishboy

Colossus - Blob

Cyclops - Basilisk

Jean - Phantazia

Kitty - Fatale

Rogue – Mastermind

Bobby – Cannonball

Storm - Spiral

Victor – Mammomax

Beast – Dark Beast

Kurt – Toad

Angel – Beak

**Vampires**

**Edward – Demetri**

**Emmett – Felix**

**Rose – Heidi**

**Alice – Jane**

**Jasper - Alec**


	20. Chapter 19

**3****rd**** POV **

The President sat in his blue and red board shorts he borrowed as Greg and Samuel sat on either side of him as they watched the X-Men. Beast, Kurt, Logan, Victor, and Scott sat with their backs facing the basketball court staring off Logan and Scott hasn't fought since that night but instead was speaking when they decided to talk. Logan stared off into space remembering Bella's face when she first go her powers touching his knuckles before picking up a ball of sand and letting in run through his fingers. Victor sat drawing Bella's favorite cartoon character; Scooby Doo remembering when she first watched the show and complained about the people not giving Scooby Doo enough screen time remembering her laughing as he spun her around as he planned to force her to become a nun. Scott sat rubbing the frame of the glasses Bella bought him,

_**Flashback**_

"_Like now you don't look like such a pervert" Bella smirked_

"_I looked like a pervert" Scott laughed_

"_Yeah now at least look like you're a hot guy" she smirked sliding on his red framed aviators_

"_Hey" Logan yelled_

"_I'm not commenting on you it's too close to incest" Bella laughed_

"_Your logic is so confusing" Victor laughed_

"_I get it, that's why I can comment on the sexy things she does and not feel wrong" Colossus smirked_

"_Thank you" Bella laughed_

"_Moving on, I love it thanks kiddo" Scott smiled kissing her head_

_**Flashback**_

Jean and Storm sat with their heads on each other as they looked out onto the sea and closing their eyes as they remembered all the stuff Bella did like her surfing and ski boating. Storm sat feeling her heart rip as time went by as she lost her husband, brother, family, friends, and Bella who was unexplainably the thing that kept everyone who they were and made them who they were. Jean sat wiping a tear as she slowly lost everyone she's come to love and care about, as she lost herself, as she sat there remembering trying to get Bella into the infirmary to run her test every time getting Bella with Victor, Scott, and Logan's help.

Alice, Rose, Rogue, and Kitty sat with their feet in the water as they remembered Bella for who she was feeling worse as they lost themselves and their reason for everything.

Angel, Bobby, Colossus, Pyro, Jazz, Emmett, and Edward sat in silence becoming more and more depressed as time went by, Bobby sat caressing the ice swan as he remembered all the tricks he and Bella played on everyone and all the random things they did with Colossus and Pyro feeling his heart being ripped apart with every passing moment. Colossus sat rubbing his head as he remembered all the crap he, Bella, and Pyro got into remembering all the quiet time they had together with just he and her and how the quiet time got them in trouble but not something they could easily get out of and was always worth it, he sat wishing to feel something wishing that this was all a bad dream and Bella was surfing or playing basketball with everyone or pain but he rather feel that than the empty numbness he now felt the reality that Bella was gone and he could never say how sexy she looked of how something she did was hot and laugh at Bella's comments but that would never happen again and now he was just a shell of himself. Pyro sat flicking the lighter Bella got him, he ran his finger over the engraving; _'Pyro, my favorite hot head, Love Bella forever'_ he sighed feeling his heart shatter over and over with every breath he took with the memories of the deep shit they got into feeling like an empty shell without a passion anymore. Jazz sat finally able to only handle his own feelings thanks to Bella who taught him to control it, he sat feeling pieces of him crumble as he remembered Bella's laugh, her smirk, her snarky responses, and how she made everything seem fun if she wasn't pissed at the moment. Emmett sat scooping sand up and letting it run through his fingers feeling his heart crumble like the sand in his fingertips as he remembered how better his life got after he met Bella, throughout his entire existence he always felt happy but always felt something was missing then he met Bella and she filled the gap but now that she was gone he found no reason to smile or laugh and no reason to be happy. Edward sat staring off as everything flashed through his mind from the first time he saw her, to the first time they talked, and to the first time they touched and to the first time they said they loved each other and now that was gone and with every memory of how her smile started in her eyes then to her mouth or her spit fire temper or that evil thing she called a brain came up with some of the funniest but also evilest plans he's ever heard twirling his finger in the sand as he remembered Bella's musical laughter and with each memory he became more hollow and empty and finding no reason at all to laugh or to even smile because there was no happiness without Bella.

Logan paused hearing the faint sound of a helicopter and smelling the sickening smells of the cure and gun oil as the sound got closer until all the mutants and vampires could here and smell it, Logan growled slowly getting up as he spotted it sliding his claws out, they were dead it was because of those assholes and there cure it gave The Voultori and Magneto the means necessary to have that many mutants and vampires at their disposal,

"Dead" Edward growled crouching as he zeroed in on the helicopter, Cyclops growled taking off his glasses and replacing it with his visor

"DO NOT ATTACK" the Professor yelled hovering out of the house, and he was greeted with a violent roar

"Step away from the President or we will shoot" they announced as the helicopter hovered

"How about I shoot" Cyclops growled hand travelling to his visor but stopping

"Tell your people to stop this I can't hold all of them for much longer" the Professor panted as he struggled to keep some type of hold on them especially Victor and Logan

"No stop it now they helped me escape they're not holding me against my will" the President yelled, they landed the plane just as the Professor's hold dropped

"ALL OF YOU INSIDE NOW" the Professor yelled, they growled before walking inside even Beast and Kurt who were relatively calm

"I'm sorry about that but we've just lost someone very close to us and threatening to shoot them with the cure wasn't the best thing to do" the Professor explained

"Our primary care was to rescue the President no matter the causalities" the leader said

"Well you did horrible job at that now didn't you" Carlisle growled

"That was unknown and if you had that type of information you should have told us so we could've done our jobs" the leader countered

"It's called common sense" Esme scoffed

"Look I have a house full of mutants and vampires who are pissed to all hell right now so I advise not to tell us what we should have done because it's the reason why we're like this" the Professor warned wincing at the thunderous roars that came from the house

"So long Professor, Carlisle, Esme please tell the others bye we will speak at a more appropriate time thank you for all that you've done and I'm very sorry for your loss" the President said shaking their hands

"Goodbye" Greg and Samuel said shaking their hands before getting into the helicopter behind the President

"What was that?" the Professor asked hovering into the house with Carlisle and Esme walking in after him, everyone looked at him but said nothing

"We fight to protect the humans but just a minute ago if I didn't stop you, you would have destroyed that plane" and again nothing

"They deserve to…"

"To what…live?" Victor growled, "No my Baby Girl deserved to live but she's dead right now" Victor growled getting up

"You know you tell us to fight for the greater good that they only fear what they don't understand but it's all bullshit to me now because now Bella's dead and they're still walking around with cure guns all trigger happy to see a mutant so they can shoot him" Scott said putting the glasses Bella gave him back in their case and standing by the back door

"It's not their faults" the Professor pleaded

"IT IS THEIR FAULT" Victor roared

"They did nothing wrong, it is not the humans fault" the Professor defended but knew in some ways that was a lie

"IT IS THEIR FAULT IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE POWER HUNGRY AND THEY CAN'T HANDLE BEING DROPPED A NOTCH IN THE POWER CHAIN THEY CAN'T HANDLE KNOWING THAT THERE'S SOMETHING BETTER THAN THEM. YOU SAY THAT THAY ONLY FEAR WHAT THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND BUT THEY DO UNDERSTAND THEY UNDERSTAND THAT THEY'RE NOT TOP DOG THEY UNDERSTAND THAT WE'RE NOT JUST GOING TO DIE WITH A BULLET TO THE TEMPLE AND THAT'S WHY THEY CREATED THE FUCKING CURE FOR NO OTHER REASON. THEY KILLED HER NOT MAGNETO OR THE FUCKING VOULTORRI BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW MAGNETO COULDN'T DO HALF THE SHIT HE DID THAT NIGHT IF THEY DIDN'T CREATE THE CURE AND FORCED MUTANTS TO TAKE SHELTER WITH HIM OR SEND PEOPLE OUT THERE WITH STAKES AND UV LIGHTS TO PUSH THE VAMPIRES" Logan yelled he paused taking a breath, "They killed her because they can't handle knowing that they're not the big bad wolves, they can't handle knowing you have people like me that heal in seconds, they can't handle knowing that a vampire can just get shot and the bullet can bounce of their skin and they can keep going like it never happened, they can't handle people being different, they can't handle someone flying, they can't handle someone walking through walls, they can't handle someone controlling the weather, and they can't handle someone turning to steal so they hide behind safety concerns and yes we are a threat to them but it's not because we can kill them, no we're a threat because we're better than them. So you can sit here and tell me all you want that it's not the humans fault but I'll stand here and tell you it is there fault and because of their fucking insecurities our baby sister, best friend, first love, daughter, my _fucking_ heart, and one of the things that keeps me going is _dead_, not unconscious, **DEAD**" Logan roared walking out with Scott and Victor

"Professor in a way they're right, I understand they created a cure and offer it but turning it into a weapon was only because in the end they can't handle being second best and because of that they gave Magneto and The Voultori the means necessary to execute their plan" Beast said getting up and everyone walked off.

There was a low rumble in the Atlantic near Greenland and the ice cracked and shifted before it was once gain quiet with only a crack to tell that something had just taken place.

Edward sat in his and Bella's room running his finger over a picture of him and her in the water smiling, he looked at the other picture in his hand it was one of everyone in their X Men suits,

"Everyone downstairs" the Professor called, Edward sighed putting the pictures down and heading downstairs nodding to Logan and Victor before sitting down,

"I've done some thinking after today and I think we need to get some stuff out there" the Professor said everyone nodded

"Does anyone of you blame me for what happened?"

"No" everyone said

"Okay, do any of you resent fighting all these years for the humans?"

"No"

"Do any of you regret fighting that night and saving the President's life?"

"No"

"I now understand you've been saying and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this"

"But this question does not have to be answered right now or anytime soon, Do any of you want to stop protecting the humans and end the X Men?""

"No" they all said

"It's…" Jean started but never got to finish when the alarm went off, everyone rushed down and froze when the familiar picture popped up onto the screen


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long but I was having major writer's block for this story so this is what I have, I hope you enjoy please read and review it means a lot thanks**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Bella" Logan croaked,

"Is this live?" Pyro asked, staring at the screen it was a power reading it meant she was alive, or unconscious but she wasn't dead

"Are those helicopters?" Victor growled

"What the hell are they doing?" Colossus yelled,

"How the hell did they find her before we did?" Edward asked

"There's something they're keeping from us but right now, suit up we have to go" the Professor said, everyone raced downstairs pulling on their suits and getting into the Blackbird, as Storm lifted off heading towards Alaska,

"It makes sense the ocean currents, judging by where she landed she would have passed Greenland and then ended up in Alaska" Beast said staring at the map

"What I still don't understand is how they found her" Em pointed out

"We'll find out, but judging by what they're stocking I can tell you they're treating this as a threat" the Professor explained

"They practically have the entire army" Angel said

"Professor we have to take them out the way" Jazz said

"Don't kill or maim just disengage it would not help our cause"

"On 3" Logan said as they came to the hatch waiting for the perfect time, they were nearing the first set of helicopters as Edward, Pyro, Colossus, Emmett, Logan, and Victor lined up at the exist

"3" Logan barked as they jumped landing on the side of the helicopters

"Going down" Victor growled ripping off the tail end of the helicopter sending it into a tailspin, Angel swooped collecting the men inside before dropping them in a pile of snow before moving on to the next falling helicopter

"We've got foot soldiers" Bobby said breaking of a piece of ice and separating them from the rest of soldiers

"Storm take us down, Bobby and Pyro when we land I want you to create a barrier to keep those soldiers out, Rose, Alice, Kitty, and Rogue I need you to get rid of any foot soldiers within the barrier we created" the Professor ordered, as the they landed Bobby began to quickly break the ice as Rose, Alice, Kitty, and Rogue hurled foot soldiers back behind the barrier they were quickly joined by Logan, Victor, Emmett, Colossus, Pyro, and Edward,

"We've got a news copter on its way" Angel yelled

"Where is she?" Edward yelled flinging a foot soldier across the ice, there was a loud crack and everyone looked to Bobby

"That wasn't me" Bobby defended raising his hands, there was a large crack as they stood on began to separate and small streams of light peaked through the ice

"What the" Cyclops said stepping over a crack

"It's Bella, well her subconscious she's still unconscious but whatever conscious part of her that is there is working to get her out" Jean said

"Can you guys help her?" Jazz asked leaping as another piece of ice broke off and another stream of light broke free

"Her shield is still up, we have to wait" the Professor sighed

"Sir I think you should look at this" the President turned to see the live feed

"Why do we have soldiers in Alaska? Attacking them"

"Sir they had the readings and were unaware that it was a member of their team"

"Tell them to draw back under my orders"

There was a loud crack as the ice covering Bella shattered and shards were sent flying everywhere, as everyone ducked wincing from the blinding light before it disappeared, Edward was the first to reach the crater pulling Bella's limp body out the crater and cradling her, brushing her hair out of her face and cupping it with his hand, she looked so peaceful and there was no evidence of the fact that she had recently blown herself up to save the President,

"Edward we need to get her back to the Isle" the Professor said cautiously his Alpha male status that a vampire had around their mate was rolling off him in waves, in a flash Edward was in the Blackbird placing Bella on the cot, which was quickly filled with the others as they pulled off heading back to the house,

"They're pulling back" Angel said looking out the window

"You think they knew it was Bella?" Cyclops asked looking over to the cot where Bella laid unconscious

"No I believe they thought it was a mutant unsure of who it was" the Professor ordered

"So you think the President was the one that ordered them to pull back" Emmett said looking at Bella

"Possibly" Beast nodded

They quickly landed and Colossus picked Bella up and headed downstairs to infirmary, they stepped out as Jean changed her before they all stepped back in and Jean attached monitors to her temples and chest before sliding one of the head gears onto her head

"It seems as though her shields protected her when she went under, I'll try my best to show you" the Professor hovering over to Bella and holding his hands over the helmet as Jean attached two suction cups to his temples that plugged into the computer there were complete darkness on the screens before random pictures came up,

"Her mind is everywhere, she's in great distress" the Professor whispered as he pushed harder to find out what happened, he finally came to that night as she entered the water with Marcus, Caius, Aro, Magneto, and Isabelle, they watched as she wrapped incased them before closing her eyes and blew up sending beacons of blue light everywhere, they watched as she began to reattach before passing out from the exhaustion

"I'm sorry but everything else is black" the Professor said letting go

"She's going to be okay right?" Emmett whispered softly

"Yes she's just really tired we just have to give her time for her body and mind to catch up to her" the Professor informed

The phone rang as everyone made their way upstairs,

"Hello"

"Professor Xavier?" the President asked

"Speaking"

"I wish to apologize for the soldiers they were unaware of the fact the mutant they picked up was the member you thought to be dead"

"It's alright we figured they were unsure"

"If you don't mind me asking, hos is he?"

"She's resting thank you for asking"

"Again I hope to see you at a more appropriate time, like the up and coming meeting as to where we go from here this March"

"We all hope to see you there thank you Mr. President"

"Goodbye Professor"

"March that's in two months" Kitty said

"It is"

That night Edward sat holding Bella's hand as he watched her chest rise and fall,

"I thought you were gone, I thought I lost you before I even had you I mean there was so much for us to do we didn't going shopping yet, we didn't go through or horn dog phase yet, we didn't travel or anything, but you're back, but I want you back conscious so you can make sassy remarks that always gets me hard or your laugh that sounds like heaven even when you've done something absolutely evil, or how when you smirk and lick your lips, or how when you smile it always starts in your eyes first then spreads from the right corner of your mouth to the left, or how everyone finds you hard to read but to me you're an open book because when your pissed your left eye close just a little or when your annoyed your eye rolls starts from the left then to the right but when you're just rolling your eyes it starts from the right and moves to the left, or when you ice skating just because you tend to do more flips but when you're angry or frustrated you do more spins" Edward listed rubbing his hand over Bella's

"You notice a lot about our sister" Logan said as he and Victor entered the infirmary

"I notice everything about her" he whispered looking back at Bella, "Like how no matter how mad she is at you guys just the mention of your names brings a light to her eyes you never see, or how when we were 'hiding' from you whenever they mentioned your names she'd feel guilty but no one noticed, or how when she and Victor were arguing she was mad at you but there was still a light in her eyes because you were there arguing with her"

"You love her don't you?" Victor whispered

"With everything I am and more"

"We're sorry we gave you such a hard time but Bells is our only baby sister and we only want the best for her and in our eyes no one is ever good enough but you make her happy that's what we want" Logan explained

"I know she's not the only whose eyes light up at the mention of their name"

"You're not that bad, you're coming out of your prudish ways and it fits you" Victor said patting Edward's back

"It's hard to be a prude when you belong to this large dysfunctional family" Edward smiled

"That's true" Logan laughed patting Edward on the back

Three days passed and Bella still hadn't woken up, and Edward, Emmett, Colossus, Pyro, Booby, and Jasper all sat in the infirmary watching Bella, the others began to migrate and soon everyone was standing around the infirmary watching,

"She looks so peaceful" Esme whispered watching as her chest rose and sank with her breathing

"Such a contrast from how she is when she's awake" Logan smiled, and everyone let out a light chuckle as they each remembered Bella being everything but peaceful, there was a quick beat on the monitor before Bella's eyes cracked open she quickly closed them as the light peaked into them, she slowly opened them again her eyes scanning,

"This isn't my funeral right?" Bella croaked, everyone's eyes shot up to meet the bright blue eyes

"Bella" Edward whispered squeezing her hand,

"I'd look at you but this helmet is stopping me form turning my head" Bella mumbled, Rogue quickly took the helmet off, Edward pulled Bella into his arms before pulling back and kissing her, everyone stood slightly uncomfortable as the two teenagers kissed. Victor cleared his throat and they pulled apart,

"Stop mauling my sister" Victor said before snatching the monitors off Bella and pulling her into a tight hug

"You ever do that again, and I'll wreck your blue lotus" Victor threatened

"No need to bring the cars into this" Bella said wide eyed

"As long as I got my point across" Victor smiled kissing her forehead, "I love you Baby Girl never do that again"

"I love you too and I won't"

"God I love you Bells" Logan smiled

"I love you too Logo" Bella smiled, Edward watched as everyone reunited and threatened to destroy her closet or a car if she ever did that again, the Professor quickly debriefed her on what happened through his thoughts,

"Now if you'll excuse me I can't remember the last time I took a shower and that's not a good thing" Bella said grabbing Edward's hand

"I love you" Edward smiled running his hand through her hair as the water sprayed over them

"I love you" Bella smiled

"Good so you know that I fucked your brains out in love" Edward growled pushing her up against the wall

"Fuck" Bella hissed

"I'm going outside before I start humping the wall" Jazz groaned running outside

"I didn't need to know that" Logan yelled shaking his head

"It burns" Victor whined

They finally came down about 7 hours later,

"Nice shower huh Bella" Alice smirked

"Understatement of the year Alice" Bella smirked

"Okay don't do that in front of me" Victor yelled as Edward hands skated up and down Bella's sides, Edward smirked pulling one hand away as he sat next to her as they all ate and the vampires drank a beer

Logan sat smiling as he watched Bella and Pyro argue about one of their confusing shits again, something about Bob the Builder being gay for not shaking up Wendy. They had easily fallen back into their routine of chaos but everything seemed to mean that much more and they were closer than ever and Edward prudeness was diminishing by the minute as he let loose, I actually like him and I could easily thing of him as a brother,

"Who would have thought that I would welcome such chaos" Storm smiled

"Baby you're storm you love chaos, you are chaos in and out of the bed" he smirked

"Ouch" he whined when she shocked him


	22. Chapter 21

**3****rd**** POV**

"You guys look so responsible" Esme cooed looking at everyone who were all dressed in Hugo Boss suits, Ray- Ban aviator sunglasses, and Gucci watches (outfit on profile)

"I guess its opposite day then" Rose smiled

"I'm not offended" Bobby shrugged

"Remember you are all to be on your best behavior" Professor Xavier warned

"Is that understood" Jean said turning her head to the usual culprits, Edward, Emmett, Pyro, Colossus, and Bella

"Why are you looking at us?" Edward smirked

"Call it a hunch" Storm smiled

"Honey Bunches of Oats" Emmett sang as they all climbed into the boat the President sent

"Do you think it's ironic we're being protected by the secret service just in case we're attacked" Victor chuckled

"In retrospect it's probably not a smart idea" Hank nodded

"Sing Song time" Pyro grinned

"If you like Pina Coladas And getting caught in the rain If you're not into yoga If you have half a brain If you'd like making love at midnight In the dunes on the Cape Then I'm the love that you've looked for Write to me and escape." They all sang moving their heads from side to side, members of the secret service exchanged looks with each other and cracked a smile, these people were carefree

"It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!" they all sang

"'Steada treated" Bella sang

"We get tricked!" they all sang

"'Steada kisses" Bella sang

"We get kicked!" they all sang

"It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we how!" they all sang

"Cotton Blankets" Bella sang

"'Steada of wool!" they all sang

"Empty Bellies" Bella sang

"'Steada of full!" they all sang

"It's the hard-knock life!" they all shouted

"REMIX" Emmett boomed

"It's the hard-knock life for us! It's the hard-knock life for us!" they all sang

"'Steada treated" Bella sang

"We get tricked!" they all sang

"'Steada thank you's" Bella sang

"We get yelled at" they all sang

"'Steada respect" Bella sang

"We get laughed at" they all sang

"It's the hard-knock life! Got no folks to speak of, so, It's the hard-knock row we how!" they all sang

"Acceptance"

"And let ignorance rest" they all sang

"Parades" Bella sang

"'Steada of protests" they all sang

"It's the hard-knock life!" they all shouted

"We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah  
We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-one  
When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do  
Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
Waooo Yeah!  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together" they all sang as the climbed of the boat and into Escalades that waited at the dock

"Can you believe they can act like this after we just saved their life?" Kitty said climbing out one of the multiple Escalades that pulled up in front of the United Nations building in Washington

"No Mutant Rights they are not humans" the people chanted

"No Blood Suckers we need our blood" another set of people chanted holding up crosses

"Imagine people being ignorant enough to smell horrible" Rogue mumbled scrunching up her nose

"This way" an agent nodded leading them down a corridor, and into a pen across from the press and multiple senators and activist

"You do realize if this doesn't go well it'll be open season on every mutant and vampire good or bad" Victor said looking over everyone

"Most of them are scared" Jasper whispered

"Imagine you being human knowing that you're in a room with every mutant and vampire responsible for destroying a very large and human and mutant army" Professor Xavier pointed out

"Imagine being a human in a room of every vampire and mutant responsible for saving your President" Edward mumbled

"That's also true but right now they're more worried about what we'll do if they trust us" Scott whispered, they all stood as the President entered waving towards everyone before taking his seat,

"Mutants are not people, they are not human and neither are vampires they eat us for god's sake why would we want to form an allegiance with people who can only survive by eating us" a Senator yelled

"May I please inform you that mutants are indeed derived from humans and as for vampires they do not eat people, in fact the Japanese industry has synthesized blood so there is no reason to actually hunt humans as you so lovingly put it" Carlisle pointed out

"As for mutants the human race or may I say the homosapien race was figuratively in our shoes except you were not ridiculed, do you realize that your theory on how man came to exist comes from the same idea that over time you mutated and evolved from a single cell organism, that when this world was created humans weren't the first thing on the earth, in fact it was that single cell organism called protozoa that over thousands of years evolved and mutated into what you are today." Hank justified

"That is not the same thing"

"As in having a population of mutants and vampires do not help the human race…well I believe that was proven wrong several nights ago if I'm not mistaken" Hank replied

"And what's not to say when we agree to this alliance that you will not turn around and try to attack us, like those mutants and vampires?"

"You forget vampires were once human and mutants are extremely evolved humans, and every race is capable of great evil as well as we all have the same instinct if someone threatens to hurt you run to your safe haven and in this case that was Aro and Magneto were their safe havens, what you all fail to realize is that by offering such a thing as treatment for mutants you painted yourselves as the enemy and that joining the Brotherhood would be the right thing to do, now we do understand that there are plenty of mutants who feel burden by their gifts and choose to take such an extreme measure to rid themselves of such a gift but as for turning such a thing into a weapon was not ideal, or sending out squads of people bearing, crosses, flame throwers, holy water, and garlic didn't also help any of them from deciding to stay home on that night" Professor Xavier defended

"I hope you do realize by stating that mutants and vampires are not human, that also means we have no human rights which also means that there is no way possible for you to police us, that your laws would not apply to us, and if you laws do not apply to us we can create our own, and that if there is a violent act against us we can then declare war for such terrorist acts. SO I ask would you rather have us as fully cooperative allies or a population that lives in your communities and can do whatever we please because your laws do not apply to us also rendering you use less." Hank challenged

"Is that a threat?"

"No it is not a threat but it is what would most likely happen if the Mutant and Vampire Law is not passed" Hank explained

The debate continued for another 5 days while the X-Men were all ordered to stay within the city and every day the same question was debated were mutants and vampires human and on July 27th the Mutant and Vampire Law was passed,

"Victory lap?" Angel asked smiling to Bella

"Why thank you" Bella smiled as the stepped into the backyard of their home in upstate New York,

"Stay out of trouble" Esme called

"Will do" they called

"We're coming" Colossus, Pyro, and Edward called

"I can carry two" Bella smirked grabbing Emmett and Edward by their collars

"So I guess I've got these two" Angel smirked grabbing Colossus and Pyro by their collar

"STAY OUT OF TROUBLE" Carlisle yelled

"Righty-O Daddy-O" Emmett called before they were off

"Mommy look" a young Adam smiled pointing to the sky

"I want to be like them when I grow up"

"We're all different Adam and we should be happy for one another okay?" Chelsea

"Yeah mommy can we call them down here?" Adam asked

"You can try" Chelsea smiled

"Hey look I think that kids flagging us down" Em said pointing to a waving Adam

"Come on let's see what he wants" Angel smiled, doing a flip in the air followed by Bella and Colossus, Pyro, Edward, and Emmett laughing their asses off

"They're coming mommy, they're coming" Adam cheered watching as they landed,

"Hey were you flagging us down?" Angell asked

"Wow you're even cooler in person" Adam cheered jumping up and down

"Can I touch your wings?" Adam blurted out

"Sure" Bella and Angel chuckled turning around

"Wow they're really soft" Adam said holding out their wings

"You guys are awesome" Adam cheered

"Here a little something from all the X-Men" Bella smiled handing Adam the X-men logo sculpted piece of ice

"And this one won't melt" Angel winked before grabbing Colossus and Pyro's collars and flying off

"In your face Bobby" Adam cheered, dropping his present into a zip lock bag his mother Chelsea produced

"I'm hungry" Colossus whined

"McDonalds and it sells SB (synthesized blood)" Pyro said pointing to the restaurant

"Come on" Bella said making a sharp left and landing outside the restaurant, before entering ignoring peoples uneasy looks, while some looked giddy, they all ordered before taking a seat in a booth,

"I hope 50 years from now this won't be the same thing" Edward said taking a sip of his O negative

"50 years from now I hope they're not so cheap with the ice" Colossus grumbled

"Bells you mind?" he asked, Bella nodded dropping a few icicles into Colossus's sprite

"You put the lime in coconut" Emmett sang loudly

"And you mix it all up" Colossus laughed

"Come on Professor's getting antsy" Bella laughed standing up, with everyone else, a girl shrieked as she tripped over her laces and her tray went flying with everything on it in Bella and the others direction

"Awe man" Emmett whined hacking out a pickle

"I have strawberries in my hair" Edward mumbled

"Really let me taste" Colossus grinned dipping his hand in Edwards hair and licking it off his finger

"Gross Colossus" Pyro laughed

"I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, I really am" the young girl blubbered getting up

"It was accident don't worry about it" Angel nodded

"Eddie has fruity hair" Emmett sang

"Hey Bella I'm sticky in places I shouldn't be sticky" Pyro whined crouching a few time

"Ewe" Angel laughed

"Oh come on just dissolve it already" Pyro whined, everyone tried to watch discreetly as all the spilt food materialized

"You should tie your laces more often" Pyro smirked saluting

"And don't look down people who look down look down because they don't expect to rise up" Bella smiled before they all jogged off and flew off

"See no trouble at all" Pyro grinned walking into the house

"I'm going to take a shower" Colossus said

"Me too" Pyro nodded

"Yeah I still feel like I have it in my hair" Edward said, as they all ran off

"What was in his hair?" Rogue asked

"Knowing them I don't think I want to know" Kitty mumbled shaking her head

"Colossus ate it" Angel called

"That doesn't make it seem better" Rose laughed

"I know that man will eat anything" Alice laughed

As time passed more people began to become more open minded to the existence of Vampire's and Mutants, it soon became legal for Vampire's and Mutants to hold government job, and the arrest of Vampires who still drank human blood even though it was illegal, and overtime the Mutant and Vampire Intelligence Agency (MVIA) was created and the leaders were the X Men. Hank and Carlisle became representatives for Mutant and Vampire rights in the government.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**I thought I might starting a sequel with new villains**

**New issues**

**Some deaths**

**Some you might not like**

**Some you might jump for joy about**

**It's under the name**

**Dark Angel: New Enemies**


End file.
